


Snow-capped Mountains

by montgromerie



Series: Hybrid DreamSMP Au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid 5up, Hybrid Badboyhalo, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Corpse, Hybrid Georgenotfound, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Hybrids, Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, hybrid sapnap, technoblade never dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 30,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montgromerie/pseuds/montgromerie
Summary: The SBI family’s journey through life as they pick up lost children along the way.
Relationships: 5up & Corpse, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & 5up, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Sally
Series: Hybrid DreamSMP Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142090
Comments: 511
Kudos: 947





	1. Racconinnit’s new friend

The hunter breathed in deep, steadying his heart rate. He pulled back and loaded an arrow into his bow in a fluid, practiced motion. His prey, a wild cow, grazed lazily just beyond the cluster of bushes he was hiding in. With a quiet exhale he let the arrow find its target - the animal’s neck. She let out a strained cry and bucked wildly before running off. The hunter followed.

The cow eventually collapsed from blood loss and stress by a river. The hunter blessed the cow to make sure she reached her afterlife before finishing the job. The hunter tied a rope around her legs and dragged the corpse back home.

His family had chosen to live far away from civilization. They lived on a snow-capped mountain that overlooked the town in the valley below. “I’m home!” He announced to anyone inside the house. He had left the cow outside - not wanting to track blood into their home. The hunter heard noise coming from the kitchen. With practiced steps to avoid the creaky floorboards he made his way into the kitchen. Even though he was trying to be silent his hooves still made clacking sounds against the dark wood. 

“Welcome back, Techno.” The hunter smiled, watching as his old friend cut up vegetables with his back facing him. His blonde shoulder-length hair blew in the autumn breeze coming from the open window. His wings fluttered and shifted at not being used. “I killed a cow, we’ll have food for at least week.” The man cutting the vegetables nodded. “Tommy is playing in the yard and Wilbur ran off with Sally an hour after you left.” The man chuckled, “I’ll be surprised if he’s back on time.” Techno grunted and shook his boar-like head, “Teenagers,” he muttered. Phil let out a loud laugh, “Need I remind you, you’re only 3 years older.” Techno smiled, changing the subject, “I’m going to go finish dealing with the cow, I’ll be back soon.”

Techno lugged the animal around to the back of the cabin. The house was built by an overhang, their garden being sheltered by the natural cliff. “Te’no!” The small raccoon scampered over to the hunter. The boy rubbed his head against the man’s legs in a greeting way. He was more raccoon than human which also meant he held more primal instincts. “Hello, Tommy.” The boy chirps when he hears his name and prances around the man on all fours, his tail held high. He sniffs at the corpse which leads to Techno snarling at him to stay back. Tommy yelps and jumps away from Techno. The hunter carries his catch into their meat house where they store meat. Tommy tries to squeeze his way into the bloodstained room, he’d never been in there and was always curious. “No,” came Techno’s deep voice, “No Tommys allowed in here - you know that.”

“But-” The small boy desperately tried to complain. Techno dropped down onto his knees, his back arched in a more human way. The boar hybrid snorted, barred his tusks and snarled in a warning tone. The raccoon squeaked and rushed away. Techno stood back up and locked the door to keep out the pesky raccoon boy. He turned back to the cow that sat on the table and grabbed a butcher knife.

Tommy rushed away from the meat house. He didn’t know why he wasn’t allowed in there - he was a big man and wasn’t afraid of anything! Except for the monster under his bed, the scary birds that chased him by the lake, wolves and most of the townspeople - he wasn’t scared of anything. Tommy huffed, he sat down and watched the door, his ears pivoting around his head to listen to all the sounds. The stream by his house, the croaking of the frogs, the birds in the trees and the banging from the meat house. His front paws pulled and fiddled with the grass. It was something he did naturally, his hands always had to stay busy. His concentration was disturbed when a small, white butterfly flew in front of his vision. Its wings caught the afternoon sun and Tommy couldn’t help himself - he had to chase it. 

Prancing after the butterfly, it led him deeper and deeper into the woods surrounding his house. Tommy didn’t notice though; he was too busy trying to catch the butterfly. The raccoon lowered his elbows, wiggled his tail which also made his butt copy the motion, smiled a toothy grin and pounced with all his might onto the butterfly. The boy trapped it and in his excitement accidentally killed it by pushing his hands down onto the insect. When he lifted his palms up to see his catch, he found the squashed butterfly and whined. Tommy hadn’t meant to kill it. The death of the white butterfly made him upset. He smashed his fist into the ground and growled. The raccoon was upset with himself - he didn’t bless the insect before it died which meant it wouldn’t have an afterlife, Tommy has robbed it of an afterlife. All the small boy could do now was bury it and pray to Prime that it gets an afterlife, so that’s what he does. He buries the butterfly as deep as he can, gathers rock to cover the hole (by now he has completely forgot which way is home), covered the hole and with spruce needles he writes “Snowy”. Tommy’s ears flattened - this was a sad time! He wouldn’t cry though, because he is a big man and big men don’t cry. 

It was only when he was done did he get up to go home. He looked around, sniffed the air but nothing came back - he was completely lost. Tommy whined, he desperately looked around for anything familiar while he wished he had a better sniffer like Techno’s or Wilby’s. In a blind rush he ran deeper, hoping to find some form of landmark or hear the sound of the meat house. It was getting dark and Tommy was scared. The ominous sunset brought tears into the raccoon’s eyes. Was this his punishment for accidentally killing the butterfly? Tommy whined in response to that thought. To his surprise, something answered his whine with a whine of its own. Tommy stopped dead in his tracks. He had heard of hunters who whine like hurt animals to trick young hybrids into getting caught. The pained whining continued, a plea for help from something hurt. Tommy growled to himself, struggling against his instincts. His heart screamed to help whatever it was, saying it could be a pack mate but his mind cried that it was a trap. In the end, like majority of the times before this one, his heart won and he chased after the whines.

What the boy didn’t expect to see was a hurt enderman thing. It was half-white and half-black, the black bled into the white of their smooth skin. The enderman was caught in a bear trap, their leg twisted and mangled. The creature tried desperately to pull their leg out which only deepened the wound. Tommy rushed to their aid, he knew how bear traps worked, Techno had showed him. He grabbed a stick the was lying around and put it in his mouth - for easy access. He then began to pry open the bear trap, nicking his fingers on the sharp points while he adjusted his grip. When the trap was wide enough apart for him to stick the stick in he did. This prevented the trap to snap shut while he regained his strength - pulling open a bear trap was hard work for a 10 year old. Tommy opened the trap the rest of the way and the enderman thing pulled their leg out. Tommy needed to get home now, he needed to get the enderman help. The boy, for the first time in awhile, stood up on his hind legs and began to scream. The enderman covered their ears as the small boy let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Techno’s ears twitched at the sound of the scream. He recognised it - Tommy. Techno’s eyes widened, a much more animalistic side taking over his body. Someone from his family was in danger. Techno ran out the meat house, ignoring Phil’s calls as he chased after Tommy’s screams. Techno roared in response. The smell of blood filled his nose and Techno readied his sword. He burst through a cluster of trees, panting like a wild animal as he looked for whoever had hurt his friend’s son. 

Instead he saw a hurt enderman and a small uninsured raccoon. The raccoon smiled and then Techno knew - this raccoon would be the death of him.

————

:) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHHH  
> this was my first fic I hope you enjoyed :]  
> Have a good day!!  
> Also:  
> Snails can sleep for 3 years  
> :]


	2. Phil’s trip into town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // abuse, murder, dehumanisation, old person attitude

When Techno dragged back a bleeding Enderman hybrid - Phil was more than worried. After giving Tommy an earful and sending him off to bed with no food (he could never keep his word on that and would definitely bring Tommy some food later) He inspected the wound on the Enderman hybrid’s leg. 

It was clearly made by a bear trap and left untreated the creature would surely die. Thankfully, Phil was highly trained and began to work on the leg. The enderman was very strange; white skin, short, mismatched red and green eyes and a very human nature. In none of his years had he seen something like this. The wound was deep but with a golden apple, a few bandages and a potion of healing the Enderman would be just fine. 

“Can you speak?” Phil asked them. The creature nodded but their lips stayed shut. “Do you have a name?” His tone was fatherly and he could see the restraint the creature had in not telling him. Phil sighed and turned to the awkward boar standing next to him, “Can he use your bed until he can walk?” Techno grunted in response before turning and walking away from his friend. He wasn’t done chopping up and freezing the cow meat. 

“I’m going to take you to Techno’s room, okay?” Phil waited for some form of consent before picking up the Enderman. The consent came from a small nod. Phil was surprised by how light they were. He could feel the being’s ribs through the torn fabric of their clothes. Phil would definitely need to fix both those problems he decided. He gently put the enderman down on the bed, pulling one of the pillows off of the bed so he could use it to keep the enderman’s leg higher than the rest of his body - to slow the blood flow. “I’ll be off now, mate. If you need anything shout.” Phil gave the creature a warm smile. As he was about to leave Techno’s room, he heard a deep voice which held childlike innocence hidden under layers of fear speak, “Ranboo, my name is Ranboo.” Phil’s smile widened.

“And my name is Phil,” He left the room without another word.

Ranboo’s leg healed quickly. In just a week he could walk again - albeit with a limp. It turns out even though he was the height of a teenager, Ranboo was the same age as Tommy. The two hit it off instantly. They’d play in the garden all day. Phil loved hearing the noise from the two boys, it really gave life to their house. He loved listening to the playful screeches and growls and when Wilbur was home, the sound of his guitar. 

Phil used to be an explorer but after a close call with a hunter; he chose to settle. When he told Techno about his decision - the hunter joined him. Techno didn’t want to settle per say, he just didn’t want to be alone and Phil was his only friend. Techno felt like that was definitely one of the best choices of his life (but no one else needed to know that.). 

Today was one of those days when everyone was home. Wilbur and Sally were sitting by the fireplace laughing and talking with each other. Techno was in their study, he had picked up a few books from the town library the last time they went there and was now reading them. Ranboo and Tommy were scheming in the yard, both in warmer clothes, winter arriving soon. Phil was smiling to himself in the kitchen writing down a list in his journal about all the things he needed to get from the town for winter. 

So far his list consisted of; fabrics for Ranboo, a new book for Techno, bedding for Ranboo, food for Carl and treats for the kids. “Wil! Do you need anything from town?” Phil yelled as he finished packing his bags, “Another writing book please!” Phil wrote down Wilbur’s request. “Techno! I’m taking Carl!” Phil yelled. He stopped by the door, “Goodbye everyone, I’ll be back before sunset!” And he left.

Carl was ready to go, the horse always was. Carl loved a good ride, he loved getting out of his stall and seeing everything. Phil hopped up onto the horse and kicked him to start off on the trail. 

The ride was uneventful, like it usually was. They had stopped just short of town so he could put his cloak on to hide his hybrid features. The townspeople didn’t hold any stigma against hybrids but the hunters passing through definitely did so he had to hide his wings and tail under a cloak - he couldn’t do much about his clawed blue and black hands though. Phil got off Carl and began to walk through town.

Phil’s first stop was the library to pick up a book for Techno, whistling as he went, a song only he and his sons knew, he laughed to himself. Phil tied Carl up outside the library and went inside. “Jerry! It’s good to see you, mate!” The librarian smiled and ducked his head politely. The librarian was mute, got his tongue cut off by the old king for speaking against him. “Do you think I could get a new book for Techno - you know his taste better than I do,” Phil leans against the counter, his head resting in the palms of his hands. The Librarian gave a muted laugh and went looking for a book Techno would like. “Could I also get a writing book?” Phil followed the librarian with his eyes. Jerry nodded, pulled out a book with a light pink cover and on his way back to the counter he grabbed a writing book. “Thank you! How much will that be?” Jerry held up 9 fingers and mouthed the word ‘discount’. Phil took out his money pouch and handed the librarian 9 gold coins. “Thank you so much, mate.” Phil took the books and dropped them into the satchel on his side. “Goodbye now,” He waved goodbye, his tone bright as he left the library. 

Next he went to the textiles shop where he bought fabric and bedding for Ranboo. Now it was time for him to go to the market where he could buy the foodstuffs. The market was always lively, it was the centre of the town. So it was quite a shock for Phil to see the market practically empty and the people who were there looking fearful made Phil tense. He made his way over to a fruit vendor with hardened eyes and in a hushed tone, he asked, “Where is everyone?” 

“Hunters - looking for hybrids,” The man leaned in before moving slowly to glare at 4 buff laughing men, swords resting on their hips and flasks in their hands harassing one of the town’s girls. Phil growled. He was the least animalistic of his family, but hunters brought his hybrid nature out of him. He swallowed down his instincts, “Can I get two apples please?” The man’s eyes widened.

“You’re not going to stop them? You’re a hybrid!” The man spat out in disgust. Phil clenched his fists and jaw, “You know I heard they’re keeping a kid as a slave - a hybrid kid.” Phil’s round pupils became slits.

“A kid?” He snarled out.

“Mm-hm,” The man smirked, proud of himself. Phil handed the man Carl’s reins and turned on his heels.

He walked fast over to the 4 men and yelled as he went, “You!” That caught their attention. The men turned towards him, the girl seeing the opportunity of escape; ran like a rabbit back home. Each wore the same dark green tunics, black trousers and brown boots. They all looked identical - maybe 4 brothers? Phil thought. They all had brown hair, hazel eyes and a strong jaw. They’d be tough but Phil could take them. “What do you want old man? You scared away our girl,” One of them said, the other 3 backing him up. “Where is the kid?” He stopped a few feet away from them, he wouldn’t meet their eyes, they’d immediately notice his glowing slit eyes. The men laughed and the one from before spoke again, “the hybrid? Probably dead by now,” The men laughed to themselves.

Three laughs were cut short by a sword to the neck. Now three men stood choking on their own blood while the one who spoke fumbled for his sword. Phil kicked the sword out of his hand making the man yelp. Phil grabbed him by the shirt collar and looked deep into his eyes. The man tried to get away from the dangerous hybrid but to no avail. “Where is the child?” Phil growled again.

“I-I’ll lead you to it! Please don’t kill me!” Phil nodded - as soon as he got to the hybrid child he’d slit the man’s throat and cut his eyes out. 

The child was chained to a tree by his neck, he had an empty bowl and was incredibly emaciated. The fear in his eyes and the way he tried to run away from Phil and the hunter spoke volumes. The poor boy had a hopeless look in his eyes that shattered Phil’s heart into thousands of tiny pieces. Phil turned to the man next to him and in the blink of an eye his throat was slit and he was on the floor gurgling on his own blood. The young hybrid screamed when Phil approached, fearing that he would be next. “Ssshh sssshh,” Phil lowered himself to the ground to appear less threatening to the sobbing hybrid. “Please! Please! Don’t kill me!” All Phil wanted to do was scoop the little boy into his arms and carry him home but it was very evident that the child was in no way stable enough for that. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Phil tried to reason but the child just struggled more. He panicked and wore himself out so much that the boy fainted. His eyes rolling back into his head and his body falling to one side, to make matters worse; his head hit a rock on its way down. Phil grimaced, he pulled the boy into his arms and cut the chain with his sword. Phil stood easily, the boy as light as a feather. 

The boy had fluffy ears that looked deer-like. His brown hair had white spots and the fur on his arms had that same pattern. Phil could see scars on his neck - probably from the chain and who knows whatever else they put this poor child through. He could also feel a tail where his arm was supporting the 7 year old looking boy. The boy was extremely pale and even though he didn’t know much about deer hybrids (deers alone were incredibly rare having being hunted to near extinction), he had a feeling that this was unnatural. 

The townspeople were waiting patiently for him to return, the 3 dead hunters had been cleared away and the girl’s parents had come to him with a gift basket. Phil graciously accepted it, holding it in his teeth - for easy access - he walked back to the fruit vendor where he left Carl. Thankfully, the man was still holding onto the horse. Phil gently slung the boy over the saddle, bought 2 apples from the vendor and thanked him for looking after Carl. They had enough feed for another 2 weeks so he’d just buy more when they ran out.

And with a click of Phil’s tongue, they were off down the trail home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you so much for all the support I really didn’t think anyone would like it ahahaha x]  
> I hope you liked it!! (I feel it might’ve been a bit rushed, feedback would be appreciated (sorry for any grammar mistakes ahaha))  
> I’ll try update everyday <33  
> Fun fact:  
> Elephants are the only animals that can’t jump  
> :]  
> Have a good day!!


	3. Ranboo: the anxious mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // scars, abuse, arguing, guilt

“It’s been a week, Phil!” Techno yelled when he caught sight of the boy on the back of Carl. Phil put Carl up in his stall and started untacking the horse. Techno walked down the steps of their porch and continued his shouting, “You can’t keep doing this, Phil! We don’t have enough space as it is! Phil- Phil- Phil are you even listening to me?” Techno stopped short of Carl’s stall. 

“I’m listening,” Phil was calm, he gently picked up the boy from the saddle and cradled him with one arm so he could pull the saddle off with the other arm. He passed Techno the gift basket he received from the townsfolk. In his blind rage he hadn’t even noticed that the basket had been handed to him as he continued to yell at Phil - making up excuses as to why the boy couldn’t stay. Phil listened to his one-sided argument as he pulled the saddle off and dropped it onto the fence. When he was done he shifted the boy in his arms so he was more secure and turned to Techno. 

“This is my house, Techno. I decide who stays and this boy will stay. That’s final.” Techno snorted, his breath visible in the cold autumn air. He grumbled something Phil couldn’t hear before turning, walking up the steps and slamming the door like a child who couldn’t get their way - still holding the gift basket, mind you. Phil sighed and entered the house with the rest of the groceries and the abused child. 

Tommy and Ranboo were sitting in the living room, Sally and Wilbur had probably gone upstairs to Wil’s room. “Dad!” Tommy greeted, his claws making an awful scratching noise against the wooden floor that even after years of living in this cabin was hard to get used to. Ranboo waved and gave an awkward smile as he curled in on himself. Tommy sniffed at the child from where he could reach on the floor - he decided he didn’t like the boy’s smell and gagged. “Dad who is he? He smells bad!” Tommy dramatically held his nose.

“I can’t smell him,” Ranboo supplemented.

“Well, your sniffer is worse than mine! You’re bad so you can’t smell him.” Tommy replied with utter nonsense. Phil dropped the stuff he bought by the boys and headed upstairs to Tommy and Ranboo’s room. “Well! You’re gonna have to get used to his smell, mate, because he’s going to be staying with us from now on.” Tommy scampered up the stairs while Ranboo took the satchel into the kitchen to unpack.

Phil carefully lowered the fawn onto the bed. Tommy entered the room and sat on his haunches, his tail sweeped the floor and his ears twitched as he sniffed tentatively at the new member of his pack - he still smelt bad, smelt foreign. “He’s so small!” Tommy exclaimed as he poked the boy. Phil swatted his hand away and began to check the boy over. “Do you think you could lend him some of your clothes, Tommy?” The raccoon gave him a reluctant nod and scrambled under his bed to get clothes from his pile. He grabbed a red woolly sweater and pants that didn’t match. Tommy dropped the clothes onto his bed after he scrambled out. “Thank you, Tommy.” Phil scratched behind Tommy’s ears causing him to purr and close his eyes.

All in all, the fawn was covered in scars, whip lashes along his back - some new, some old -, bites from other hybrids and animals, missing fur, chaffing on his neck from where the metal collar used to be and worst of all, a brand marking on his upper thigh ‘DH-04’. It was clear that the boy had been involved in hybrid fighting - a barbaric thing which the old king had instated while he was in power. Even though it was now banned, it’s hard to enforce the law when half of the royal guard are involved in the illegal rings. It made Phil sick to the stomach at the thought of what humans were capable of. 

Dinner was tense. Everyone was on edge for different reasons. Wilbur and Sally had something to tell Phil, Techno was concerned about the fact that it was nearly winter and they had picked up 2 extra mouths to feed, Tommy and Ranboo were tense purely because they picked up on the adults’ energies and Phil was worried about the consequences of killing those 4 men. “We caught a frog today,” Ranboo tried to lighten the atmosphere. Tommy grinned, remembering that memory, he puffed out his chest and held his head up high, “Yeah! I caught the frog! Ranboo was too scared!” Tommy began to bounce in his seat in excitement. “And then I was gonna eat it but-”

“Soon you will have to start eating frogs,” Techno grumbled, interrupting Tommy. The room only got more tense. Ranboo had flinched away and set down his cutlery, guilt eating at his appetite - he knew it was his fault that they had a lack of food. Wilbur grabbed Sally’s hand underneath the table but continued shoveling peas down his throat, his fox ears lowering. Phil stopped eating and turned to Techno. “We’ll talk later, Techno. That wasn’t fair on everyone to bring up.” Phil’s neutral voice filled the sudden silence. “You’re not my dad, Phil, you can’t boss me around.” Techno’s grip on his knife and fork tightened. Phil growled, his wings naturally splayed out and his tail lashed violently behind him, something that happened when his authority was threatened. Ranboo was scared out of his mind, he made a quiet enderman garble and shifted further away from the fighting pair. 

“I may not be your father, Technoblade,” Oh no - the full name usage, Tommy dropped his own cutlery now and looked to his brother for protection, “But I am the head of this house and as long as you stay under this roof - my word goes.” Techno snarled in response and Phil stood up. “Was that a challenge?” His tone was commanding and made Wilbur flinch - grabbing his girlfriend closer. Techno followed suit and also stood up, towering over the much shorter man. “Maybe it was.” 

“Outside now, Techno.” Techno was already on his way out, Phil following close behind him. 

Wilbur and Sally were quietly doing the dishes in the kitchen while the two children sat by the backyard door waiting for the other two to stop fighting. They could hear yelling, swords clashing and general hybrid sounds coming from the pair. Ranboo had his legs to his chest and managed to make himself incredibly small, every time he heard the sound of metal on metal he curled up a little tighter. Tommy, however was sitting cross-legged fiddling with his shirt and humming along to a tune his older brother had taught him.

“I’m sorry,” Ranboo croaked out through tears, “I shouldn’t of stayed here I made Techno angry.” Ranboo couldn’t even bring himself to look at Tommy with all the guilt pulling tight on his heartstrings. Tommy stopped humming and his shoulders tensed as he cringed - he was never good at comforting people. “Don’t worry?” His tone was questioning - for he was unsure of his own words, “It happens all the time around winter, Te’no just is worried is all. You didn’t do anything wrong.” But Ranboo couldn’t help but feel as if he caused this. He should leave and-

“When I feel sad - which I don’t, I’m a big man and big men don’t get sad,” Tommy clarifies, “But if I ever did get sad I’d definitely count backwards from 10 and point out all the pretty things I see.” Ranboo looked up. 

10 - the sparkly crown hanging on the wall.

9 - the foggy glass that came to be when the fire was lit.

8 - the dark wooden floor that had been mopped recently.

7 - the painting of Phil, Techno, Wilbur and Tommy hanging by the stairs.

6 - Wilbur’s pretty guitar that was made from light wood.

5 - the clothes Phil had given him.

4 - Tommy’s long claws that were good at catching things.

3 - the brass handle of the door.

2 - the fire that changed from blue to golden.

1 - Phil’s golden-laced shoes.

Ranboo’s eyes widened and he looked up to see Phil smiling down at him in only a way a father could - Ranboo broke. He clung to Phil’s legs apologizing profusely for being such a bother. Phil sighed and gently picked the ‘tall-for-a-10-year-old’ hybrid up. Phil muttered words of approval before sitting on the couch, rocking the boy back and forth. Tommy grew jealous and climbed up onto Phil too, growling for attention. Phil laughed, with one hand he scratched behind the little raccoon’s ears and with the other hand he rubbed up and down Ranboo’s back. Techno had left to go to his room, his wounds and pride needed metaphorical licking. 

Techno was strong and powerful. He had once been in an illegal ring - that was until Phil bailed him and a bunch of other hybrids out. Phil left the others at an orphanage and Techno would’ve had the same fate if the young boar hadn’t tried to kill Phil - claiming the voices made him do it. They had their first fight when Techno was 16, he challenged Phil because the voices wouldn’t stop and Phil proceeded to beat them into submission. Phil was quick and powerful and when he fought it was almost like he could see behind his head. Phil was the one person the voices had respect for.

“Bedtime boys!” Phil exclaimed a loving smile on his face as he watched the two boys grooming each other in the living room. Tommy was sitting in Ranboo’s lap - the enderman hybrid had learnt how to plait hair and was showing off his new skill on Tommy’s blonde hair. Tommy was barely awake but as the rebellious 10 year old he was, he growled at his father. “But dad! We’re not tired!” Struggling to swallow a yawn down Tommy proclaimed. Phil just chuckled and picked the raccoon up, holding his free hand out to Ranboo. Ranboo stood up and clung onto Phil’s clawed hand. Phil lead the boys upstairs into Ranboo and Tommy’s room. “You’re gonna have to share a bed, okay?” The boys were both too tired to really care, Tommy having already fallen asleep in Phil’s cozy arms.

Phil tucked the two boys into bed and gave them both a kiss on the forehead goodnight. “Phil?” Ranboo tentatively asked the man halfway out the door. Phil turned around to face Ranboo, not looking him in the eyes of course but making sure that he knew Phil was listening. “I’m sorry.” Phil’s heartstrings were being pulled - damn these kids. “About what, Ranboo?” Secretly he knew why the enderman was apologizing. “About being another mouth to feed,” He mumbled. Phil sighed and walked back over to the boys tucking into the red bed. “Mate, you don’t have to apologize,” He paused, pushing Ranboo’s fringe out of his eyes, “Techno wasn’t mad at you. He’s just worried that there won’t be enough food for you, that’s all.” Ranboo didn’t understand and his frown deepened. “Techno wants to make sure that everyone in his family is happy and full and you’re part of that family now, mate. He’s just worried he won’t be able to catch enough food for you.” 

What Phil said wasn’t a lie - Techno was worried about running out of food but the boar definitely didn’t see Ranboo as family. His white lie did seem to soothe Ranboo who’s eyes had begun to close and breathing slow. Phil stayed until he made sure the hybrid was asleep. He closed the door quietly, turning around he was quite shocked to see Wilbur with creased brows and a tapping foot - something he only did when he was nervous. 

“Dad, I have something to tell you,” Wilbur whined. He didn’t wait for Phil to urge him on - he needed to get this out now, “Sally is pregnant.”

“WILBUR!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably another update later :33  
> Also!! The next one will have zero (0) angst  
> Angst was just for the lore building :3  
> Fun Fact:  
> African Wild Dogs imitate bird calls so their prey can’t tell that they are around!


	4. Raccooninnit’s new lesson

Phil was not ready to be a grandfather - so not ready that he fainted in front of his son. Wilbur didn’t know what to do with his father’s passed out body. Thankfully, Techno heard and rushed upstairs. He looked between Wilbur and Phil, trying to figure out what had caused Phil to yell Wilbur’s name and faint. Techno couldn’t figure it out so in a very accusing tone he asked, “What did you do?”  
“You see, techno, it’s a long story-”

The next day they had a family meeting at the dinner table - the most recent adoption was still sleeping upstairs by the morning time so the fawn definitely wouldn’t be joining them.

Phil seemed to be having a midlife crisis when he found out Sally was pregnant with his grandchild. He clung to Techno, crying about how he wasn’t old and telling Techni about his plan to get a nose ring - Techno found it culturally insensitive so he just snorted and tried to pull the old man off of him. Tommy appeared to be the most excited out of everyone. He could barely sit still when he heard he’d become an uncle, his tail wagged a mile a minute and his mouth ran a marathon.

Breakfast was a lot less tense than dinner. They had eggs from their chicken coop outside and leftovers from last night - since none of them actually managed to finish their food. Tommy had managed to finish telling his frog story from last night and managed to tell three more stories about his misadventures with Ranboo. When they were done, Ranboo gave a profusive amount of thanks that didn’t go unnoticed as he rushed to clean the dishes by himself. Wilbur and Sally were going to go to Sally’s parents’ house in town to break the news to them. So then it was just Phil, Techno and Tommy left at the table.

“Well, Tommy! With all these mouths to feed - I think I’m going to need a hunting partner. Do you think you’re up for the challenge?” Tommy’s natural smile widened beyond belief. He stood up on his chair, puffed out his chest and spoke in the deepest voice a 10 year old could, “Why Te’noblade, I thought you’d never ask! Becuase I am the biggest man ever and I know so much about hunting! I’ve got 7 frogs, you know?” Phil’s look of pure fatherly joy at this bonding moment made Techno’s chest swell with pride. “If you think you can do it, then you better go get changed because we’re leaving when the sun has risen properly.” Tommy screeched and jumped from the chair, rushing upstairs to get ready.

Tommy opened the door and noticed that the boy was still sleeping peacefully under his bed. Sniffing the air he could still tell that he smelt bad. Tommy crawled under his bed and got the warmest clothes he could. The little raccoon got dressed in his room, he’d have to wear boots and mittens because of how cold the weather had gotten. “Five… up… five… up…” Tommy freezed and turned slowly to look at his bed. The fawn was still asleep but he had rolled over and reached his arm out. Tommy slowly and quietly walked out his room. That sense of stealth was immediately lost - the boy had bad spacial awareness and as soon as he exited the room he started screaming. “The person is awake! The person is awake!” He chanted as he ran down stairs and into his father’s arms.

“He is, Tommy?” Techno asked in a concerned tone. Tommy turned to him, his tail wagged and he nodded. “Yeah! He said,” Tommy closed his eyes and reached out his arm to Techno and imitated the boy’s voice, “Five… up… five… up…” When he was done he blinked open his eyes and grinned - that was some of the best acting he’s ever done. “Aw, mate. I think he was sleep talking - he’s not awake yet.” Phil scratched Tommy’s regular spot. “Ranboo sometimes does that. One time-” Techno tuned out the conversation - what did 5up mean? “And I said, ‘Ranboo - that’s not common, you’re going insane!”  
“Well, Tommy, are you ready to go?” The boy nodded and wriggled out of his dad’s arms. “I was born ready, Te’noblade!” Tommy grinned, his sharp teeth on display.

Tommy struggled staying quiet while they tracked animals but as soon as he saw the cow they had been tracking his mouth quickly snapped shut. Techno drew his bow back and Tommy watched the man’s arm pull back the bowstring with ease. Tommy was surprised to see Techno lower his bow. “Why-” Techno shushed Tommy and pointed to behind the cow, a small calf on shaky legs. “It won’t survive through winter but without its mother is certain death.” Techno bowed his head and mumbled a hushed prayer of safety for the cow, elbowing Tommy to do the same.

Even though they came back empty handed, Techno would definitely say that the hunting trip was successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT’S SO SHORT HHHHH  
> Writing soft stuff is so much nicer :] BUT THE WORLDBUILDING!!  
> Fun fact:  
> Zebras are white on black  
> (Also these will all be animal facts bc I am an animal nerd heehee)  
> TYSM FOR THE SUPPORT BTW


	5. DH-04 wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // dehumanization, mentions of cannibalism (not direct at all like you have to search), abuse, people fighting for their lives
> 
> DH-04 is Tubbo; he just doesn’t have his name yet :]

Phil and Ranboo were sat in the living room waiting for Techno and Tommy to come home from Tommy’s first hunting trip. Phil was teaching Ranboo how to read as the boy didn’t know how to read common - only Ender. “Early the next morning Robin Hood awakened Little John.” Phil was going to continue with the story until they heard a crash from upstairs. Ranboo and Phil turned their heads to face the stairs before looking back to each other. Phil smiled and gave Ranboo the book, “Why don’t I go see what’s going on and you try read these words yourself?” Ranboo nodded and took the book in both of his hands. Phil messed up the young hybrid’s hair and got off the couch with a groan. 

Phil tried to calm his racing heart, he had no idea how this child would react but he had an idea. Phil stopped outside the door to the youngest boys’ room, all the possible outcomes running through his head. He prepared himself for the worst by taking a deep breath in. With a gentle smile he opened the door. The boy was busy scrambling under Tommy’s bed - if it wasn’t for his deer markings Phil definitely would’ve thought the boy was part raccoon. “Hello?” He called out and got a distressed bleat in response. Phil sat himself down on the other side of the room, by Ranboo’s bed. “I’m not going to hurt you,” Phil tilted his head to look under the bed. Wide doe eyes glared back at him, they were an icy blue colour that intensified his fear. Phil averted his gaze, hoping it would calm the boy down. “Are you hungry?” No response. “You must be hungry - I’m going to come back with food and water, okay?” Phil slowly got back up.

Ranboo watched Phil from his spot on the couch. He could smell radishes and bread. “Is he awake?” Ranboo asked. Phil gave him a hum and nodded his head.   
“He’s very hungry though - do you want to help me make his food?” Ranboo nodded and crawled over the back of the couch to get into the kitchen. He helped Phil cut the vegetables and cut the bread, Phil said he was too young to handle the stove so for the rest of the time he tried to read his book to Phil. He only knew the basics of Common, Ender was his home tongue. It felt like he had to speak in reverse when he spoke in Common and the letters looked very strange. 

Back upstairs DH-04 was scared. He didn’t know where he was, it was warm like the other place and there were so many new and strange things even under the weird squishy object. The man who took him earlier asked if he wanted food - he did but it was probably a trick, DH-04 wouldn’t fall for another trick. He was very surprised to find out that he wasn’t wearing his collar, 5up had told him that the only time your collar is taken off is when you get put in the liquid fire. Was that what was happening? Would this meal be his last? DH-04 reconsidered not eating, he’d probably get into trouble for not eating and he’d die starving. The pros of eating outweighed the cons and his mind was made up. He felt tears build in his eyes, he didn’t get to say goodbye to 5up or the Corpse. Would they miss him? He could only hope. DH-04 had accepted death, he had many times before - every time he was pitted against one of his fellow hybrids he accepted it, every time he went a week without food because he couldn’t eat meat like the others or every time he was taken to the doctor. 

DH-04 ate fast, the food tasted amazing. He still hadn’t left the safety of the object he was under and he didn’t want to, if this man wanted to take him to his death then he’d have to drag him there. DH-04 was surprised when the man didn’t try to pull him out. He watched him eat, took the thing the food was in when he was done and left. DH-04 waited under that object for many blinks and when he didn’t come back he decided to peak out to see his new cage. There was another one of the things on the other side of the cage, his cell mate must’ve already been taken and that’s why he was spared. 

“Dad! We’re home!” DH-04’s ears swiveled to face the loud call. The voice was much higher pitched, a young one like him. He didn’t know this person so they were a threat DH-04 ran back under the squishy object to hide.

“What? He’s awake? Can I go see him? Please! Please! Please!” Tommy danced around the living room when they got home. Phil chuckled but shook his head, “I don’t think that’d be the best for him right now, he’s very scared.” Tommy whined and continued to beg his dad to let him see the hybrid.

Cogs started turning in Ranboo’s head as the pair talked, “Um, Phil,” Phil turned to face Ranboo, “Where are we going to sleep?” Phil’s eyes widen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 short chapters in one day!! Sorry these were both so short, I really just wanted to write about Tubbo today (he reminds me of a dnd npc I made and I really miss that campaign ahaha)   
> Fun Fact:  
> In the past few years, some African Elephants have been born without tusks :]  
> I love you all!! Have an amazing day!!


	6. DH-04’s new name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // cannibalism, death, injuries, abuse

The two couches were now covered in blankets and pillows with two boys tucked in and a dwindling fire. Phil was currently trying to soothe an angry raccoon who was very upset about being kicked out of his room. “It’ll only be until he’s settled, Tommy. It won’t be so bad, okay?” Tommy grumbled and like an angry toddler he turned away from Phil, facing the inside of the couch. Phil sighed, kissed him goodnight and made his way over to Ranboo. The enderman hybrid was dozing off, barely being able to keep his eyes open. “Goodnight Ranboo,” Phil kissed Ranboo’s forehead, Ranboo smiled and his eyelids shut. Phil made his way upstairs to check on the hybrid and go to his own room.

The fawn had fallen asleep under Tommy’s bed, he was tempted to move him but also knew the amount of stress that would bring and decided not to. He left the room and made his way into his own. The past few days had been long and had left Phil tired, hopefully winter would slow down the chaos. 

DH-04 woke up alone. Wherever he was, it was a lot quieter. He didn’t hear the screams, cries and whines from fellow children, nor did he hear the Doctor down the corridor sharpening his blades. This place felt incredibly lonely, like he was the only person around, had everyone else been killed? Surely not. 

DH-04 thought back to his time in the Other Place. Where the heat made you feel like you were melting and the liquid fire that would sometimes leak through the ceiling and burn your skin. He thought about all his friends, the ones he had lost and the ones he hadn’t. He thought about 5up. 5up was an Arctic fox hybrid. He didn’t win his fights with brute strength, rather with his intellect and dexterity. The fox was the first person to show him any compassion when he arrived at the age of 4 as bait. 

Bait hybrids were more often than not herbivores and very young. They were used to rile the fighters and animals up, nearly all of them losing their lives. Majority of DH-04’s scars came from being bait. He only moved up in rank when he had killed a dog hybrid out of self defense. The crowd loved it, they loved a good underdog and DH-04 fit that perfectly. A prey animal killing predators to stay safe? The sick humans lapped it up like wine. 

DH-04 was moved into a different section of the Other Place and that was where he met 5up. He and the fox had shared a cage together and grown close. 5up was very stand-offish at first; having come from a very toxic cagemate just before - the cheetah hybrid was not to be brought up ever. When 5up figured out that the child was a deer hybrid and inevitably couldn’t eat the things he killed, 5up grew mushrooms for him and taught DH-04 how to tend to them so if the fox died before him, he’d be able to grow his own food. 5up and DH-04 eventually became each other’s home. They were incredibly close, knew everything about each other, helped each other, comforted each other but deep down DH-04 knew that if they were to fight each other he would surely die.

The pair had heard whispers of the Corpse. A strange wolf-bunny-human hybrid who had been born into this mess. He got his name because of the rotting flesh smell he gave off - one too many experiments done by the Doctor - and because one of his old tricks was to pretend to be dead to trick people into letting their guard down. They hadn’t expected to have the Corpse thrown into their cage, bleeding out and flies circling his wounds definitely made by a bear. 5up and DH-04 both put everything they could into saving him and thankfully it worked. The Corpse became a new ally to them. He was quiet but when he did speak it felt like the ground was trembling in fear and if DH-04 didn’t see his tender side, then he would tremble too. Countless times the Corpse had protected him in the Other Place and when they were moved back to the Farm, Corpse still continued to protect him.

The Farm was where retired or hybrids that the audience got bored of were sent to. It was quite literally a farm. They had to grow and harvest plants all year round and the minute you were caught slacking you were sent back to the Other Place to either die or fight again.

When DH-04 was taken, his new family wept and clawed to get to him. DH-04 hated it. He didn’t want to see them cry, he’d accepted death and they had too, they just hadn’t accepted his death.

  
  


DH-04 felt bittersweet tears full his eyes at the memory of his family. He wanted to see them one last time before he died - he wanted to be held in Corpse’s warm hugs and for 5up to clean the bugs and dust out of his fur. He wanted to be secure, but he’d never have that again. DH-04 cried, why was this so long? Why hadn’t they just got it over with yet?

Phil woke up to the sound of crying, being part phantom meant that sleep was very important to him in a strange way. When people he cared about didn’t sleep, he got very upset - it was just in his instincts. Phil was as quiet as a mouse when he entered the room. His glowing yellowish-green eyes lighting up the room. He lowered himself to the floor and peered under the bed. 

The man was a phantom hybrid. DH-04 had heard stories about phantom hybrids. The Corpse had told him that he had nearly died the last time he had faced one. If the Corpse, the greatest fighter DH-04 knew, almost died then he definitely would. He thought of ways he could beat the phantom - tricks he could use but none came to mind. “Go to sleep,” Came his voice. Is that what he wanted? Was he just a guard making sure DH-04 wasn’t plotting to escape - he wasn’t. DH-04 closed his eyes to try soothe the phantom. He supposed it worked considering how with a huff the phantom was gone. Closing his eyes made him realize just how tired he truly was, this warmth was different to the Other Place, it made him tired and miss his family. 

The next time DH-04 woke up it was because he heard a lot of noise. His ears swiveled around to listen to all the sounds. Sizzling flesh, screams of children, thudding footsteps outside. DH-04 hated it. The screaming and footsteps stopped outside his cage. He heard people whispering but couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. The whispers went quiet and then suddenly the door burst open. Two children like him walked into the cage. He cowered further into the corner, hoping that they wouldn’t find him. Were these his new cage mates? It didn’t seem like they were leaving so with a loud heart and shaky legs DH-04 peaked his head out of the shadows. 

A raccoon hybrid and a creature he had never seen stood in front of him. “Hello,” The raccoon called out and sat down in front of him. The creature behind followed suit. “My name is Tommy and that’s Ranboo. What’s your name?” Names? He hadn’t earned one like the Corpse. If these two had earned names for themselves DH-04 had to be careful. “I don’t have one,” He all but whispered, talking was barely allowed but if someone who was clearly above him in rank spoke he should definitely speak back. “Of course you have one!” Tommy looked like DH-04 had said the dumbest thing in the world, yet he was sure that he didn’t have a name. DH-04 shook his head again and Tommy and Ranboo frowned. “Well then! We’ll give you a name!” Tommy exclaimed and began to hop around the room like an excited rabbit. “I like Robin,” the creature spoke up for the first time. Tommy thought for a second before speaking, “Well, I like Tubbo and I’m the biggest man here so,” Tommy turned to face DH-04, “Your name is now Tubbo!” He giggled to himself. 

“Boys! Breakfast is ready!” The man from earlier called. Tommy and Ranboo said goodbye and left. DH-04 - no, Tubbo, wondered how strange those two were. Where even was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Tubbo has a name pog:]  
> I really like DH-04 heehee (he’s definitely my most fleshed out character hhh)  
> Fun Fact:  
> Marriage fraud is when-  
> 2 women-   
> no-   
> 2 men-  
> Wait-  
> Have a good day everyone!!! <333


	7. A very SBI breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // cannibalism

“Dad! Dad! We spoke to Tubbo!” Tommy practically jumped down the stairs and into the kitchen where he washed his hands. Phil noted how the older his son got, the more compulsive he was becoming, finding an order in his chaos. “That’s nice, Tommy. Who’s Tubbo?” Tommy and Ranboo were now sitting at the table with Techno. The boar was sipping on a cup of tea and reading. “The boy that you saved! I named him Tubbo.” 

Phil stopped dishing up food onto plates and Techno put his book down, both men turning to face the young boys with wide eyes. “You - WHAT?” Phil was the one to speak. One lecture later several tears (Ranboo didn’t like it when people yelled) did Tommy kind of understand why his new friend was dangerous, but Tubbo didn’t try to hurt them; he just looked scared and lonely.

“You said he was branded, right Phil?” Techno spoke around a fried egg. 

“Finish chewing before you speak, Techno. And yes - DH-04.” Techno hummed, not paying any mind to Phil’s comment. “He’s probably from 2B2T then.” Phil frowned.

Fighting rings were known to be cruel but 2B2T was one of the worst. Techno had come from Hypixel, it was mild when compared to 2B2T. In Hypixel, the hybrids fought in age groups and were given ranks. The higher your rank, the better your life was. Hypixel was a place for humans who just wanted to watch a good fight - their fights weren’t to the death. It was a large company based in the overworld and very normalized.

2B2T however, was underground. It was small and for the worst of the worst humans. They fought in the nether, no rules - everything goes. The hybrids there fought for their lives, the strong lived and the weak were feasted from. Adults went against children and children were fed to animals. It made Phil sick. He had a friend who had went undercover there, the horrific tales he returned with made Phil want to cry. Humans cheering as hybrids ate from their brethren’s flesh. Phil was no longer hungry.

“Are you sure?” Ranboo frowned, one of his talents was feeling the emotional states of others and Phil’s made him sad. Techno sighed, racking his brain for all of his hybrid-fighting knowledge. “2B2T is the only ring that brands their fighters.”

“But how could a deer survive in a place like that?” Phil’s tone indicated his desperation for answers. Techno could only shrug and dryly laugh, “I don’t think this is a topic we should talk about in front of children, Phil.” Phil choked on his spit - how could he forget about the two curious kids? “Tommy, Ranboo, if you are to speak to Tubbo, you have to tell one of us, okay?” Tommy nodded - he wasn’t going to and everyone knew that but it was worth a try. 

“I’m going to go give him food,” Phil got up from the table and swept the salad from breakfast that wasn’t eaten into a bowl and carried it upstairs. The boy was still in the same place as yesterday, Phil wondered if he’d ever come out. “Here you go, little one,” He gently placed the bowl by the bed and sat down by Ranboo’s bed. Two dirty hands with grimy, long, sharpened nails pulled the bowl into the shadows. “Tommy told me your name is Tubbo, do you like it?” No response - Phil sighed. 

Tubbo was very confused when the man came back with more food. It was like the stuff they grew on the Farm. Tubbo hated to admit it but he had eaten some of the red things when he was picking them with 5up. They tasted good but made his eye twitch. They were very different to the mushroom from the Other Place and the grass 5up told him he could eat. Tubbo gulped down the food, this green stuff tasted different to grass, Tubbo really liked it. He had finished eating too soon and wished he had savoured it more - he was just so hungry. Tubbo gently pushed the thing the food was in back out to the man. 

“You’re safe here, Tubbo. No one will hurt you.”

“I don’t even know where here is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH SHORT AAHHHH  
> there’s gonna be another chapter later dw >:]  
> Fun Fact:  
> Fawns don’t have a smell  
> ...  
> So then why does Tubbo smell?? 0_0  
> Have an amazing day!!   
> <33


	8. Philza Minecraft is a boomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // cannibalism, blood, violence

Tommy and Ranboo were playing outside. Techno and Phil were discussing what to do with Tubbo in the study.

“He could’ve been used as bait, Phil. He might not have been a fighter.”

“Is that seriously any better?” Phil deadpanned.

“Well, it means that, as bait, he wouldn’t have killed anyone.” Phil didn’t respond so Techno continued, “Maybe you could ask your contact from 2B2T if he knows anything about Tubbo?” Phil began to grin.

Around noon Phil began brewing. He dumped seemingly random ingredients into a cauldron. Techno watched it change colour from blue to pink to red and then finally a purply silver colour. Phil wiped nonexistent sweat off his brow and smiled at his creation. “This is a realm window. It’s how you contact people over long distances in a short amount of time.” Techno nodded. He wasn’t sure why the old man went through this much effort to make such an arcane communicator when ‘Whisper’ exists. ‘Whisper: friends at the click of a button.’ Techno’s button rested in his pocket. 

“Fit!” Phil yelled. They heard scrambling on the other side of the window and a bald man appeared, murky and discoloured. “Phil? Is that you?” Phil laughed an old man laugh that made Techno want to die inside - when had his friend gotten this old?

“Fit! Long time no see! How’s the wife?”

“More alive than yours, I suppose,” Techno could see the murderous intent behind Phil’s smile. Phil only laughed a fake laugh, keeping up the friendly relations. 

“Well, mate. I’ve got a favour to ask of you. We recently adopted this kid from 2B2T,” Techno visibly saw the change between the 2 old men. “And we wanted to know if you knew more about him.”

“Sure, anything to help an old pal out. What’s his brand and hybrid species?”

“A deer hybrid,” Fit’s eyes widened and something smashed on the other side, “DH-04.”

“You’re joking, right?” Fit’s eyes hardened. Phil shook his head and his calm smile fell off his face. “DH-04…” Fit seemed to ponder the new information.

“DH-04, the Blood Fawn. He was first supposed to be bait but when he killed the dog he was baiting he was promoted. He became a crowd favourite, killing his opponents in brutal ways. No natural weapons meant he’d use rocks and I think you both know how bloody blunt force trauma can get. He didn’t get his name through that though. The Blood Fawn being a herbivore couldn’t eat meat so the dead bodies of his opponents would go to waste and Hausemaster didn’t allow anything to be wasted. So what did he do? He had his men drain every corpse of blood and before each fight they’d drench the child in the blood of his previous enemies. 

DH-04 was picked up by 2 powerful hybrids. The Walking Corpse and the Winter Coat. Bloodthirsty in the ring, they held no mercy, that was until they met the Blood Fawn. Apparently even out of the ring Corpse and 5up had killed to protect him. And when those psychos eventually got bored of them, they were moved to Hausemaster’s personal farm.

S Major wasn’t bored of the Blood Fawn yet though. He wanted DH-04 in MCC. They were currently shipping him over but I guess you got to him instead.”

“So we’ll have an angry S. Major after us - great.”

“Well… Not necessarily… Remember that cat hybrid - Ludwig?” Phil raised an eyebrow - oh did he remember that scamming cat.

“OTV sent him in undercover and when they found out he hadn’t been paying his taxes - bam! MCC shut down and S. Major is now locked away.” Phil grinned.

“That’s amazing! Maybe that cat has some use after all. Thank you for the information, Fit. Tell your wife I say hi.” Fit laughed.

“Oh! One more thing! We freed a bunch of the hybrids from 2B2T and two of those were 5up and Corpse. And um, there’s definitely going to be very angry, cannibalistic hybrids coming to get their Fawn back.”

“Great! Thanks for the heads up!” Phil grinned evilly because all he could think was - more messed up children to adopt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters one day?? Pog?? Maybe another??  
> 0o0  
> Fun Fact:   
> Beluga whales have flexible necks so they can move their heads.  
> (They’re also my favorite ocean mammal :] )  
> The blood god? Who’s that? I only know the blood fawn >:]


	9. Wilbur’s lovely noise

The first snow had fallen. Tubbo had come more out of his shell, he wouldn’t hide under the bed anymore when Phil came to give him food. He still wouldn’t talk to Phil though but according to Tommy (who like expected would go into the room without telling anyone) Tubbo had spoken a total of 20 words. 

Wilbur was home today, without Sally because Sally’s family moved south in the winter and since Wilbur and her weren’t married yet, she was to go with her family to warmer waters.

Wilbur found it hilarious that Tommy and Ranboo were kicked out of their room. His laughing stopped when Phil had told him the three would share Wilbur’s until Tubbo felt comfortable enough to share. 

Wilbur was currently tuning his guitar in his room, thinking about his child. Sally was a month pregnant and Wilbur could hardly wait to meet his child. For the first time in awhile, he played something happy.

What was that noise? Tubbo had never heard it before. It was amazing. Tubbo put his head against the door to hear it better. He loved the noise of whatever it was and just wanted to hear it better. 

Tubbo had a feeling he would regret his next decision but he’d deal with the consequences later. He gently pulled down the handle like he had seen Phil and Tommy do countless times before. The door creaked and Tubbo stopped. No one came so Tubbo continued. The noise was coming from the cell opposite him. Tubbo held back a whine, no matter how scared he was - he was in too deep, he couldn’t turn back now. Tubbo checked before crossing, there were 4 cells on this level, a set of stairs that went down and a strange white thing. Tubbo raced across the corridor, opened the door quickly and closed it behind him just as quick. The noise stopped when he entered the room. Tubbo turned around to see why and another hybrid was sitting on one of the squishy objects with a strange weapon in his hands. 

Tubbo pressed his back against the door and his breathing quickened. The other hybrid also seemed to be in a state of panic - both having an intense mutual staring contest. Tubbo looked down at the weapon and the fox hybrid did too. They both looked back at each other and the man raised his hand to the weapon. Tubbo shut his eyes and squeaked in fear. 

What he didn’t expect was for the lovely sound to return from the weapon. Tubbo opened his eyes and watched the man use his weird weapon. The sound it made made Tubbo think of his family. It made him think of the lullabies Corpse would sing and the tales that 5up would tell him. Tubbo shifted a little closer. 

Wilbur hadn’t stopped playing his guitar for nearly the whole day now and his fingers were getting incredibly sore but it was completely worth it to see the young hybrid curled up with his head resting between his calves. No matter how tingly his feet were or how bloody his fingers got, it was all worth it to see the child sleeping.

Phil had finished making a bowl of fresh salad for Tubbo and was currently walking upstairs to bring it to the boy. The bowl clattered to the floor - the door was open and Tubbo was gone. Phil dashed around the house alerting everyone that Tubbo was gone. He got Techno to get dressed in warm gear and gave Ranboo a list of instructions for when they were gone searching for Tubbo. Now he was headed back upstairs to get Wilbur to help with his search. 

Phil’s heart melted at the sight of a drowsy Wilbur head resting on his guitar and a small fawn asleep in his lap. Phil’s heart filled with fatherly pride and he exited the room and called off the search.

“So does that mean we get our room back?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeee I’m not proud of this but I felt fluff :[  
> Fun Fact:  
> An ostrich brain is smaller than its eye  
> No thoughts head empty 0_0  
> Goodnight!! <33


	10. Ranboo reads a book

Tommy was only mildly jealous that Tubbo liked Wilbur seemingly more than him. Tubbo would follow Wilbur everywhere. If Wilbur got up from the couch to get a glass of water, Tubbo would follow. If Wilbur ate, Tubbo would eat. The fawn was getting more confident in himself, these people truly didn’t want to hurt him. 

Tubbo and Wilbur were currently cozied up on the couch. Wilbur was writing his new song and Tubbo was asleep on Wilbur’s knee. Tommy was sat in the love seat fiddling with his stick he had found outside. His hands pulled the bark of meticulously while he knawed at the top, pointy bit of the stick. He was bored and wanted attention so what better way than to make a sharp stick to throw at your brother. 

Ranboo had been watching the snow fall by the front door, he thought it was beautiful and reminded him of his own white scaly skin. Ranboo wondered what snow felt like, he knew it would burn his skin so he’d never tried to touch it. If it felt anything like rain did then it would feel like arrows falling from the sky. “Tommy! What the hell is wrong with you?” Wilbur screamed, he heard Tommy shouting and footsteps. Ranboo sighed - he could only hope that Phil came home soon. 

Tubbo wasn’t sure why Wilbur was chasing Tommy around but he did know that now he was awake. He continued to watch the chase, barely registering that Ranboo had now sat beside him. “Hello.” Tubbo nodded to Ranboo in response to his greeting. The pair fell into awkward silence, both too shy to speak. “Do you like books?” Ranboo asked. Tubbo had never heard that word so he whispered back, “what’s a books?” Ranboo gasped and smiled widely, he dashed upstairs and came back down with 3 books; Robin Hood, Sherlock Holmes and Frog and Toad are Friends. “Pick one.” Tubbo deliberated before deciding on the one with the friends on the front - Frog and Toad.

Ranboo opened the book, cleared his throat and began to read. “Frog ran up the path to Toad’s house,”

“Is that Toad?” Ranboo nodded and smiled at Tubbo’s question. 

“He knocked on the door. There was no answer.”

“‘What?’ said Toad. ‘Can it be May so soon?’ 

‘Yes,’ said Frog. ‘Look at your calendar.’ Toad looked at the calendar. The May page was on top. ‘Why it is May!’ said Toad as he climbed out of bed. Then he and Frog ran outside to see how the world was looking in the spring.” Wilbur and Tommy were now quietly listening to Ranboo’s story in the love seat by the fire - they had stopped fighting when they heard Tubbo’s voice.

“Frog lied. It isn’t May,” Tubbo frowned peering down at the picture of the two amphibian hybrids walking through the snow.

“But it was a good lie,”

“How was it good?”

“Toad woke up and Frog isn’t lonely anymore.”

“5up said lying is bad - I won’t lie ever.”

“5up is right, lying is wrong but sometimes it can keep people safe when you lie.” Tubbo pondered this new information - he hoped that 5up and Corpse hadn’t lied to him about rescuing him, he missed them so much. 

This was the most Tubbo had spoken at once ever. Ranboo felt so proud of himself that he was the one who instigated this. 

“Boys! I’m back!” Phil walked through the door in the thickest coat he had carrying a bag full of groceries. “Dad!” Tommy jumped up from his spot on the love seat, kicking Wilbur in the crotch who fell to the floor in pain, mumbling a curse under his breath. “Did you get me anything?” Tommy rubbed against Phil’s legs almost making the man trip. Phil laughed and shook his head no causing Tommy to become disinterested and grumbly. “Did anything interesting happen while I was out?”

“Ranboo read to Tubbo and Tubbo spoke.” Tubbo blushed in embarrassment, Wilbur made it sound like Tubbo speaking was the most amazing thing ever (he decided that tomorrow he’d speak more to make Wilbur happy). “That’s amazing! Now - how about we have some late lunch and I just put the kettle on.”

Techno who had been in the study heard ‘kettle’ and emerged from the depths, he’d never miss Phil’s tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say tysm for all the support. It means so much to me that so many people like what I’ve done. I’ve always wanted to create some form of content that people would enjoy but I’ve always been too nervous to actually post anything - but now that I have I don’t regret anything.
> 
> You’re all so amazing tysm! <333  
> Fun Fact:  
> Frogs can jump over 20 times their own body length


	11. Corpse’s chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // violence, gore, blood, murder

5up was glad they stole warm clothes from the people who freed them because it was so cold the further north they went. Even though both hybrids were naturally found in cold, being in the nether had made them susceptible to the cold.

The two walked in silence, they needed to in case of any ambushes. Corpse was born into the ring and 5up was stolen as a toddler so both knew nothing about the outside world - yet their fawn knew even less. 

They had been walking for 5 days now, DH was taken from them a month ago so they had a lot of catching up to do. So far they had only come across 2 humans in their travels - both were dead. That was their rule; all humans they encounter will die. Who knows, maybe they’ll kill one of the people who caused their torment and suffering.

5up was lost deep in thought yet somehow still incredibly alert. His soft round ears heard a branch snap to his right (it couldn’t of been Corpse, he was on his left) 5up stopped and turned to face the sound, Corpse did too.

A cow.

Food.

5up pounced and sunk his claws deep into the animal’s flesh. It screamed and cried out trying to buck him off. Corpse noted the calf a little ways away - fun, something to chase. 

Corpse was right - it was fun to chase through the winding trees. Catching it was just as fun as chasing it, sinking his teeth into it, feeling its bones break under his weight. The satisfaction of seeing the blood drain from wounds he made, making the snow stain red. He returned to 5up, leaving the body there because 5up had caught something bigger and he didn’t need to eat the calf. 5up had already started eating when Corpse had arrived, tearing into the animal with his strong teeth. Corpse joined him in eating. They continued on when they were full, leaving a barely eaten cow carcass by the side of the trail. 

Night fell but they continued. They wouldn’t stop until they found DH and got revenge on the people who took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0_0  
> Sorry it’s so short I’m really tired from Ranboo’s stream (too many theories to sleep (and grinding in Minecraft makes me sleepy too :] )  
> Another chapter maybe later I can’t promise anything tho :[  
> Fun Fact:  
> Rats laugh when you tickle them


	12. Tubbo’s snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // torture, blood, murder

Tubbo had healed nicely and begun to gain some weight. He spoke more, asked more questions and opened up about some of things in 2B2T. It was amazing.

Today they would be going out into the snow, it would be Tubbo’s first time interacting with it and they want him to be as safe as possible. Phil was dressing the fawn in the living room. Tubbo had 4 layers of thick coats, two pairs of pants, a scarf and now Phil was putting thick boots onto his sock covered feet. His toes were a lot like hooves and kept catching on the woolly socks when Phil put them on. Tubbo could hardly move when Phil lifted him up. “Are you ready, Tubbo?” Tubbo’s tail wagged with excitement and he nodded his head, a smile taking over his rosy-cheeked face. “C’mon along then,” Phil took one of Tubbo’s gloved-hands into his. 

Ranboo and Tommy were already outside building snowmen. Tommy’s winter protection was a lot lighter than Tubbo’s or Ranboo’s. Ranboo was in a similar way to Tubbo - too many layers and barely being able to move. Tubbo waddled over to his friends and plopped down onto his knees. “What are you doing?” Tubbo asked.

“We’re building snowmen, big man.” Tommy stuck his tongue out in concentration, his ears flat against his head and his tail completely still. His snowman was lopsided, the head would probably fall off. Ranboo’s was much better built and he made sure everything was perfect. “Can I?” Tommy nodded. “How do I?” 

“You take a clump of snow - like this - and you roll it up and then stack them on top of each other.”

Tubbo tried - he really did - but with his limited movement and first time working with this magical material he got frustrated. Nothing was going his way and he had enough, Tubbo screeched and smashed his fists into the snowman, tears started filling his eyes. They began to fall down his face as he kept on destroying the snowman. “Hey - Tubbo, calm down - Tubbo!” Tommy desperately tried to grab Tubbo’s wrists and stop him from destroying it but the small fawn was surprisingly very strong. Phil, Techno and Wilbur who were discussing how they’d expand their home in the summer heard the scream and rushed outside.

Ranboo had curled up in a fetal position with his arms over his head was rocking back and forth. Tubbo was sobbing and smashing his fists into the snowy ground while Tommy desperately tried to get him to stop. It was pure unbridled chaos. “Tubbo!” came Phil’s commanding voice. The boy in question went dead still, he stopped crying and stopped pounding his fists. The only sign of life came from the flick of his left ear when he heard Phil move closer. Tommy looked up to his dad with pleading, nervous eyes. Phil sighed and squatted down next to the two boys - Technoand Wilbur moving to get Ranboo’s snow-covered arms off of his head. Phil pulled the unmoving child into his arms and ran his hand through the boy’s hair.

“That wasn’t nice, Tubbo.” Phil could feel two stubs underneath the fawn’s thick brown hair. Tubbo’s voice was quiet and gurgly from the screaming, “I’m sorry.” Tubbo’s gaze was unfocused and his eyes were cloudy. Tommy reached out and put a clawed hand on his knee, usually Tubbo would flinch but no reaction came. Phil sighed, “If you need help with anything you need to tell us, Tubbo. We can’t hear those thoughts of yours.” Tubbo slowly nodded, Phil felt Tubbo’s tail flick against his leg. Now, Phil didn’t know a lot about deer but he did know that they did that when they were scared. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Tubbo choked, shook and spoke again, “I miss 5uuup!” Tubbo screamed to the sky and Phil pulled the deer in a little closer. He quietly shushed the fawn and rocked backwards and forwards. Tubbo wouldn’t stop crying, all of the emotions he hadn’t been able to share because of the fear that he would be seen as weak came flooding out. He missed Corpse and 5up and he didn’t even know if they were alive. 

When Tubbo eventually calmed down he proposed something. Phil had the ‘if you fall off the horse, you get back on’ mentality and he would not allow Tubbo to have a bad experience with snow. “How about this: I’ll go make you lot some hot chocolate while you all build one big giant snowman together? I’m sure Wilbur and Techno would love to help too.” Tubbo absentmindedly nodded. “That sounds good?” Tommy and Ranboo nodded too, Wilbur and Techno groaned. 

The snowman they made was almost the size of Tubbo and with the 2 adults help - nothing bad happened. Tommy had proclaimed the snowman to actually be a snow-woman and his incredibly cold girlfriend. When they had finished, a snowball fight broke out which lead to Tubbo bleating and running inside to avoid getting hit and Ranboo following his close friend. 

  
  
  
  
  


——————————

  
  


“Please! Please! I don’t know who you’re talking about! I promise!” 5up nodded and Corpse stepped on the old man’s throat, blocking off the air supply. 5up leaned in close, ran a clawed finger along his cheek, drawing blood. “Tell us where DH-04 is or we kill your family.” A woman’s choked sob could be heard in the background. Corpse lifted his foot off the man’s airways. He choked and gasped, “We… we… lost him… by the… by the… Snowchester Town.” 5up grinned all of his sharp teeth showing.

“Thank you! Corpse - if you please,” Corpse grunted and lifted his foot up slowly, the man thanking them for being so merciful. Corpse and 5up were a lot of things - but merciful was not one of them. A sickening crack and the man stilled. 5up turned to face the woman and gave the same smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a nap and now have so much energy ahahaha  
> Fun Fact:  
> I  
> Have  
> Spaghettiiii  
> Mwahahahaha  
> REAL Fun Fact:  
> There’s a jellyfish species that is immortal


	13. Tubbo’s heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :[

It had begun to get warmer. There was barely any snow left in the forest around them. Tommy and Ranboo had told Tubbo about all the exciting games they had played and Tubbo couldn’t wait. 

Tubbo’s antlers had begun to grow in, they were still incredibly small and just barely could be seen through his hair. Tommy thought they were the coolest thing ever and when he first noticed them he wouldn’t stop touching the appendages. 

All 3 children had instinctively different ways of playing. Ranboo loved hide and seek. Tubbo loved running and weaving through the trees. Tommy loved to chase and collect things so he often found himself playing 3 games at once. Chase with Tubbo, hide and seek with Ranboo and his own game where he collected things and put them in neat piles to show his friends later. Tommy was currently playing his collecting game while Ranboo found a place to hide and Tubbo took a break from running in a nearby meadow. 

Tubbo panted and panted. He was so out of breath, Tommy had a much better stamina than him (Tommy was a lot healthier considering he didn’t grow up in an illegal fighting ring) so he tired easier than Tommy. It wouldn’t hurt if he shut his eyes for a bit.

——————————————

They were back in Snowchester. They slunk in the shadows sniffing at the people who came by, waiting for someone who had their DH’s sent on them. Corpse was getting impatient, he was about to leave their cover and search but 5up pulled him back. The fox hybrid shook his head and pointed to Corpse’s mouth. Their mouths were stained red from blood - if anyone saw them, they’d probably be dead. 

They heard whispers of all the things they did from strangers passing by and they couldn’t help but feel proud of themselves. Humans deserve to pay for what they did to them. 

Suddenly 5up gasped and grabbed Corpse’s arm, they both took a few deep long sniffs in. Hidden under layers of smells they could smell themselves and blood. That was the smell of DH. And that man smelt like their fawn.

———————————————

Phil was going into town to order building supplies for their house, he needed to add on an extra room for Tubbo (and hopefully Corpse and 5up). He had his cloak up and was humming a tune again. Carl snorted to his left, agitated by the people not so stealthily following them. Phil wanted to laugh - these hunters really were amateurs. He kept his cool though, got his business plans and began to lead the hunters further from town - he didn’t want to traumatise any kids. 

“You know - you’re very bad at this stalking thing.” 

Phil tied Carl to a tree and turned to face the hunters. Two figures hidden by cloaks similar to his. One growled - wait one growled? Phil barely dodged the wild attack from the taller. Phil pulled off his cloak and extended his wings. With one powerful flap, he launched himself into the air. The gusts of wind from his wings caused their hoods to fly off. 

Two teenagers - one with acid burn scars covering half his face and a bunny and wolf ear; the other was an arctic fox hybrid, both had bloodstained mouths. These boys definitely weren’t hunters and Phil could never hurt children. He flew a little higher when the crossbreed jumped to reach him. Fit’s words flashed into his mind, “The Blood Fawn, the Walking Corpse and the Winter Coat.”

The crossbreed smelt rotten and moved slower than his friend. The fox hybrid had white fur covering all of his exposed skin. The Walking Corpse and the Winter Coat.

“Are you looking for DH-04?” Phil asked, he knew they were but he wanted them to say it. The Walking Corpse and the Winter Coat freezed at his question.

“Get down here you stupid bird! I’ve killed your kind before and I’ll do it again!” The Walking Corpse yelled, his voice was so deep it almost stunned Phil, making his rhythm falter. “DH-04 is safe, I can take you to him.” He could physically see the cogs turning in the Winter Coat’s head, while the crossbreed continued to jump at him.

“Take us to him and if he so much as has a scratch on him we’ll kill you,” came the much softer voice of the fox. Phil landed when the Corpse stopped jumping and the fox charged. Phil jumped out the way and grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him into Corpse, knocking them both down. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t do that. I am taking you to see DH-04.” Having a son as a fox hybrid made Phil aware of how tricky they can sometimes be. Phil smiled at the boys and untied Carl from the nearby tree, still keeping them in his peripheral. 

——————————————

5up had a feeling this was a trap and judging by the man’s strength - they wouldn’t win in a fight. He growled, the humans they were taking down were untrained and sometimes old. This man was very trained and had wings he could use. 5up didn’t like the outcomes of their situation.

————————————————

Tubbo yawned and stretched awake. The sun was still high in the sky so he hadn’t slept long. He scrambled up on his feet and traveled back to the house. He didn’t feel like running anymore so when he saw Tommy building a pile of precious things he immediately joined. 

They found a frog and were currently trying to make the poor creature sit on top of Tommy’s biggest pebble. “Ranboo!” Tubbo spotted Ranboo across the stream, “We found Frog!” Ranboo bolted over, excited to see Frog. The frog was actually a toad but to 3 young children this was a frog through and through.

——————————————

“Techno!” Phil yelled when he got home, the two teens standing ominously beside him. The boar hybrid opened the front door and was shocked to see two very evil looking hybrids. “We have guests! They’re the ones looking for Tubbo - would you mind fetching him for me?”

Truth be told Techno did mind. He didn’t trust these 2 and he didn’t want them near his family but whatever Phil says - goes. So off Techno went to go fetch Tubbo.

The fawn’s fluffy forearms were covered in mud and from the looks of it, the three were tormenting the local toad population again. “Tubbo, your friends are here.” 

Tubbo freezed and looked up to Techno with wide eyes. “Cup and Corpsie?” The fawn’s tone was desperate and made Techno cringe. “Yeah they're out front.” Tubbo dashed into the house and flung open the front door.

There, only a few feet away, after almost a year apart, were his family. Tubbo bleated and ran into his brothers’ arms. He didn’t stop bleating and crying for what felt like an hour to them. 5up and Corpse were also teary-eyed as they looked him over for wounds and rubbed their scent all over him - fawns don’t naturally have a scent and they need to make sure Tubbo knew where he belonged. 

“We need to go.”

But there were 5 other scents on him now, Tubbo didn’t move.

“DH! We need to go!” Corpse pulled his hand and Tubbo stayed still. 5up and Corpse were desperate as they looked between the boar hybrid by the front door and the winged hybrid standing a few feet away from them. “Please, DH, don’t do this now.. We gotta go.” Tubbo shook his head and more tears fell.

“I can’t. They’re family - just as much as you are and I’m not leaving family again.” Phil took a step closer to them and 5up growled at him to stay away, Techno reached for the sword that’d normally be at his hip but found nothing. 

Threats. Run. Fight. Corpse’s two sides faught and the bunny side won. He desperately pulled 5up away from the threats - they’d come back for DH another day. 

Tubbo fell to the ground and broke down, he bleated and cried for them, he just wanted them back - why was this all so hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :[ poor little deer  
> Thank you all for the support <333   
> I’ll take a break when I need one :] but ty for the concern  
> Fun Fact:   
> Lions can sleep for 16-20 hours a day  
> <3


	14. Techno’s famous meal

Phil rushed to Tubbo’s side and scooped the boy into his arms. Tubbo wouldn’t stop calling for them. The boy nuzzled into Phil, gripping tightly at his shirt, he still hadn’t stopped calling but it had been muffled. 

Wilbur and the others rushed to the front of the house when they heard Tubbo in distress. Wilbur saw the sight of the distressed deer in his father’s arms and felt pure anger. “What happened? Who did this?” Wilbur raged to Techno who was still in shock at how fast they had disappeared. Techno promptly told Wilbur all he knew.

Tommy and Ranboo didn’t know what to do. Everything was okay and then suddenly nothing was. They watched Tubbo screaming in Phil’s arms, Wilbur and Techno arguing and then the rain started pouring and they had to go back inside for Ranboo’s safety. 

“Tommy?”

“Yes, Ranboo?”

“I’m scared.”

“Me too.” The two boys held onto each other tightly on Tommy’s bed. The rain beating down hard on the window, thunder making them jump. Tommy wasn’t sure how much longer he could be a big man.

  
  
  


It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. They were supposed to be like Techno. Had Phil bit off more than he could chew? That had always been a thought in the back of his mind and as he held Tubbo close in his arms that’s all he could think of. 

He should take Tubbo somewhere where they can properly provide for him. No - it was too late now; Tubbo was family and he wouldn’t leave family.

Phil brought Tubbo inside after he had made up his mind. Wilbur - who’s fatherly instincts had begun to kick in the closer his own child would be born - desperately fussing over the boy. Techno decided since he couldn’t help comfort anyone he’d make food for them. Which in a little bit would definitely make everyone feel a bit better. 

Phil went upstairs to find Tommy and Ranboo after Tubbo had fell asleep. The pair were asleep curled up on the bed and Phil couldn’t help but smile. They did need to wake up though and eat so Phil gently shook them awake. Tommy groaned and had to be carried down while Ranboo was fine with handhold (although Phil wasn’t sure whether he was actually awake or not).

They allowed Tubbo to sleep - he wouldn’t wake up when they shook him so they let him be and ate the potatoes that Techno cooked. Dinner was quiet but calm; they had a lot to talk about as a family but now wasn’t the time. 

Phil checked on everyone before going to bed. Techno was in his study, Phil would have suggested going to bed but reading was how Techno coped with stress so he’d leave him be. Wilbur and Tubbo were curled up in Wilbur’s bed, the dad-to-be still playing with Tubbo’s hair in his sleep. Ranboo and Tommy were each on their own beds. Tommy cradling a sharp stick that Phil had tried to pry from his grip only to receive a loud hiss - he didn’t feel like getting bit so he’d leave it for now. Ranboo was holding onto a doll he had sewn after Phil had shown him how to. 

Phil’s family was safe and he could go to bed knowing that.

  
  
  
  
  


Two pairs of watchful eyes followed the movements in the house - they’d get their DH back if it was the last thing they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy  
> Also!! I’m not rewriting the whole book aaaaahhh just this chapter :] I didn’t like it  
> (Not so)Fun Fact:  
> There are only 700 cheetahs left in South Africa  
> <33 ty for the support


	15. Tommy’s new friends

Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo were playing by the stream again. Techno was out hunting, Phil was at home and Sally was back so Wilbur had gone into town. It has been a week since 5up and Corpse had met up with Tubbo and things were starting to settle. Tubbo seemed a bit more distant than before - similar to how he was when he first arrived. 

The boys were following the stream down, that’s where the lake was and Tommy wanted to show them all the amazing critters around there. The lake had reeds along its banks. There were rocks that jutted out too and created small pools where tadpoles liked to hide. 

As it turns out, Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo weren’t the only ones who wanted to visit the lake today. Playing by the rocks were 3 boys; a cat hybrid with thick-rimmed glasses that were circular in shape, a panda hybrid that wore a bandana to keep his longish hair out of his eyes, and a human boy wearing an all green cloak with a hood that covered his head.

“Hey!” The three boys’ heads shot up to look at Tommy and his gang. “What are you doing here?” the raccoon yelled. The green hooded one stood up - oh he was definitely not human. The boy had tiny horns peeking up from under his hood. “None of your business! Scram!” Tommy growled - no one told him what to do. Tommy exploded. He became an angry ball of pure rage as he yelled at the boy on the other side of the lake. His face had gone red and his tail had puffed up. Tommy’s words were incoherent and honestly shocked Ranboo and Tubbo - they’d never seen him this mad before. 

When he had calmed down and was just huffing and puffing, the older boys on the other side turned to each other and burst out laughing. The laughing caused Tommy to start angrily yelling at the other boys. “You know what - I’m coming over there!” And Tommy began to stomp his way over, Tubbo and Ranboo trailed after. The other boys made their way to meet him halfway. 

A fight broke out - no one got hurt, it was all play. Their playing continued until the sun was beginning to set, they all heard someone hollering in the distance, “Dream! George! Sapnap! Home time!” And a cow bell being hit. They all sighed and the playing ceased. “See you tomorrow?” Everyone nodded at the green one’s request. They all said their goodbyes and parted ways. 

“Dad! We made some new friends!”

“Really? What are their names?”

“Huh?”

Phil facepalmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very short but eh  
> Fun Fact:  
> Hyenas have one of the strongest bite forces at 1100 psi
> 
> Your comments feed me btw ahaha the more comments I get the more energy I have to post so tysm to all the people that comment they really mean a lot to me  
> Ily <3  
> :]


	16. Ranboo is an enderman hybrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R-Ranboo centric?? Is this Ranboo centric??

Ranboo didn’t remember much before Tommy saved him. He remembered running but he couldn’t for the life of him remember why he was running. He also remembered the cold and the stark contrast between black and white that wasn’t just his skin. 

His stay with the Minecrafts had been incredibly eventful but he wouldn’t change a thing. He had learnt how to read and write in Common. Ranboo couldn’t remember where or when he had learnt to write in Ender but he definitely could. 

Because of Ranboo’s memory problems, Phil had given him a book where he could write down all of his memories. Ranboo loved the book and he took great care of it. It was his most prized possession. 

They were playing by the lake again with the boys that they had met a few days back. The boys’ names were Dream, George and Sapnap. None of them liked to build piles of precious things - they called it stupid. Dream hated it when they spoke about their material items. The ram hybrid got incredibly upset to the point where he would push their piles over. 

Today, Tommy, Ranboo and Tubbo had arrived earlier than the others. Tommy and Ranboo were collecting rocks for their piles while Tubbo made flower chains to wrap around them. The three were happy and at peace. So relaxed that Ranboo had left his memory book off his person and by his pile when he went looking for leaves in the nearby bushes. 

He ran his sensitive fingers along the bushes and branches, he was feeling for leaves that had the right texture. He found berries in his search for leaves but couldn’t remember the rhyme Tommy taught him about which were okay to eat so he’d leave them. Just as he was about to give up hope; he found the perfect leaf. They were thick and smooth and didn’t smell. These were the best leaves Ranboo had ever seen. He needed to put these on his pile and show the others simultaneously - maybe Tubbo would like to use them in the flower crowns he makes. Ranboo began to skip back after he had gotten a clump of leaves for him and his friends.

“Hey! Give that back! It’s not yours!” Ranboo frowned, that was Tubbo’s voice - Tubbo never yelled. Ranboo quickened his pace. “Give it back Dream!” Tommy’s angry cry reached Ranboo’s ears. Ranboo burst through the treeline and he began to hyperventilate. There stood Dream - way taller than him and his friends holding Ranboo’s Memory Book. Sapnap and George snickering behind the smiling ram hybrid. “Or what? You gonna cry?” Tubbo would - he got emotionally frustrated very easily. 

Ranboo screamed an awful scary sound none of them had heard before and charged forward. His jaw elongated and he latched onto Dream’s arm that held the book. Everything was silent for a few seconds before all hell broke loose. Dream screamed bloody murder, the book was dropped and 4 kids desperately tried to pull Ranboo off of Dream. 

Techno happened to be hunting nearby and heard the enderman cry and a child screaming - fearing it was one of his own, he rushed to the rescue. 

Ranboo had always been a gentle child. He never resorted to violence. So Techno was definitely shocked to see Ranboo latched onto another boy’s arm, blood dripping from his mouth and 4 boys trying to pull him off. They were doing more harm than good though because that would just make Ranboo’s enderman teeth sink in more. Techno pushed them all away. Tommy and Tubbo looked incredibly grateful for Techno’s arrival while the two teens looked confused and tried to get back to pulling Ranboo. “Stop,” Techno’s commanding voice ordered, “You’re hurting him more.” They both whined and grabbed onto each other. Techno gently grabbed Ranboo’s neck and Dream’s wrist and pulled the arm deeper into Ranboo’s mouth. Ranboo began to choke and his teeth loosened. Techno kept the arm where it was and then shifted his hand into Ranboo’s hair, got a good grip and pulled. Due to how endermen jaws worked, his jaw was currently dislocated and was desperately trying to fix itself by snapping the arm. Endermen teeth were a lot like dog teeth in the sense that they were curved inwards and if you tried to pull Ranboo off then you’d only be forcing them in further. Techno lifted Ranboo’s head off of Dream’s arm and his jaw came with. When the arm was fully clear, Ranboo’s jaw snapped shut with a resound crack - it also knocked him out of whatever stupor he was in just in time to heard Dream’s words as the trio ran away, “You’re a monster! I hate you!” 

Ranboo tried to open his mouth to tell Dream he’s sorry but he couldn’t. All that came out was a whine in a language he had never spoken before. Techno shushed him and held his sore jaw shut, “Don’t try to open it, it’ll make it worse. Let’s go home, yeah?” Ranboo nodded with tears falling down his face. Tubbo held Ranboo’s hand, Tommy grabbed his book and Techno kept a firm hand on Ranboo’s back. 

Phil’s father senses were tingling, something was wrong with his children. The back door slammed open and Phil went to greet whoever had come home with a warm smile. His smile changed into a frown when he saw the condition everyone was in. Ranboo had tears falling down his face and blood around his mouth, Tubbo had watery eyes and Tommy looked like he would stab someone. Ranboo rushed into Phil’s arms and spoke in the garbled Ender that all endermen knew. Phil cuddled the child close, rubbing his hand along Ranboo’s back and looked to Techno for answer. “Ranboo bit some nerd,” Phil’s grip on his boy tightened, “Had to pry him off - his jaw got dislocated.” Phil turned to Tommy for the full story and oh boy - did the boy tell it in as much detail as possible.

“Ranboo - we don’t bite people.” Phil had begun his lecture when it was just him and Ranboo sitting on the couch by the fire. Ranboo was sat in Phil’s lap and still hadn’t stopped crying - he felt so bad for biting Dream. “Especially since you have such a strong bite. Next time something like that happens I want you to come straight home and get one of the adults. What Dream did was wrong but an eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind. We’ll talk more tomorrow when your jaw is feeling better.” Ranboo nodded and allowed himself to be carried to bed. 

At breakfast Phil decided on what the boys would do today. Arts and crafts! Specifically, they’d be making a get-well-soon card for Dream and give him a gift. Tommy seemed hesitant, “But dad, Dream doesn’t like stuff like that.”

“Are you sure?” All three boys nodded, “Are you sure he’s not just jealous because he’s never had something that’s special to him.” Cogs started turning and hands started moving.

Dream’s card had everyone’s names and messages on it. Tubbo did most of the decorating because everything Tommy threatened to make had blood and pointy sticks and everything Ranboo made was sad. The card looked good though - chaotic and sometimes a bit much on the eyes but good. The gift they got Dream was a book that looked like Ranboo’s and a dead butterfly (courtesy of Tommy). 

After hearing the children’s name Phil immediately pinpointed them as one of his friend’s kids - Badboyhalo. So into town they all went. Bad lived on the outskirts of town - not close enough that Phil was worried about hunters. Phil knocked on the door and Bad answered. Bad was an enderman, ram hybrid who had gone slightly blind. “Bad! It’s been so long!” Bad laughed and hugged Phil - the two were close as explorers. “It’s great to see you again, Phil. What’s the reason for the visit?” Phil sighed and stepped clear of the door so Bad could see the three children.

“Ohhh, they’re your kids I’m guessing?” Bad didn’t seem angry which surprised Ranboo. “Yes - Ranboo would like to apologize for biting Dream. They made a card and got him something too.” Ranboo scrambled to give Bad the things they made for Dream. “Wait - let me go get him and you can give it to him personally.” 

Bad returned with an angry looking Dream who had a bandage wrapped around his forearm. As Ranboo looked at the green shirt, the words Dream had said replayed in his mind and tears formed in his eyes. Ranboo shoved the things they had made for Dream into his chest, shakily apologized and hid behind Phil, choking down his sobs.

Dream felt a little bad for the 10 year old. When Bad found out that Dream had called Ranboo a monster from tattletale Sapnap - he had been very upset. It was understandable too - considering Bad was also an enderman hybrid and had experienced so much speciesism even in the hybrid community. “I’m sorry too, Ranboo. You’re not a monster.” Dream said when prompted by a sharp jab in the ribs. Ranboo whined and everyone knew that that was the most they’d get from the boy. They all said goodbye and the Minecrafts left.

Dream grew up in the foster system. He never stayed in one place because nobody could handle a ram hybrid. He’d toned down over the years especially after that one orphanage that strived on fixing unruly hybrid children by breaking their spirits - the ones that weren’t fixed went “missing”. It was such a surprise to find that they were the main supplier to Hypixel - literally no one would have expected it. But because Dream grew up without a home he had also never had belongings and seeing his young friends make attachments out of everything only to move on so fast made Dream angry and jealous. He felt guilty for taking something so important to Ranboo - he thought it would just be like all the times he kicked their stupid piles of rocks over. Dream looked the book and card over. Inside the book was a smiley face - Dream liked that. He looked at the paper sitting on his desk and smiled. He could work with this.

“You look stupid, Dream.”

“Shut up, George.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :] I hope you enjoyed.  
> Fun Fact:  
> Anteaters are dumb


	17. Oh no oh jeez what did I just write oh no oh no please forgive me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry

This is a story about a cat hybrid named Ludwig.

**_BOYS!_ **

He grew up on the streets scamming and stealing to survive.

**_THE PLAN IS SIMPLE!_ **

One day he wanted to test his luck. He found the richest house in the whole of Pepega City.

**_TODAY!_ **

He snuck in through a small hole in the fence. He was quite short and could easily fit.

Unfortunately, this house was owned by a malding raven hybrid, named Hank Pecker.

**_I WILL ROB THIS HOUSE!_ **

Hank caught the little annoying cat in the act and forced Ludwig to listen to his bad political takes. 

But, Ludwig always comes in clutch. He made a deal with Hank; heads Hank gets to keep Ludwig and force him to listen to how the new king is evil or tails Ludwig gets to go free. Little did Hank know but the coin was rigged to always land on tails. 

Ludwig scampered off laughing to himself, he wasn’t paying attention though and fell into a trap.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pure crack  
> Real chapter later  
> Fun Fact:  
> tubbo


	18. Corpse’s doubts

Corpse and 5up had been watching for about a month now. They were waiting for the perfect time to confront Tubbo and now they had it.

Tubbo was alone sitting by the stream between the lake and the man’s house. His friends were all by the lake and the adults were building a new wing to their house. 5up and Corpse nodded to each other and walked out from the trees they were hiding behind. 

Tubbo had definitely changed a lot since the ring. For one, he had a name now - Tubbo. He had small antlers peeking through his hair. He had gotten to an average weight a boy his size should be and had rosy cheeks to complement how healthy he had become. The fur on his arms didn’t look that mangy anymore. His blue eyes sparkled with a rejuvenated life. 

“5up are you sure about this?” Corpse had doubts, could they really care for Tubbo the way Phil was doing? They didn’t even have a home or a way to get good food for Tubbo - this felt selfish. 5up faltered, “We - we have to.” Corpse sighed and looked away. 

They dropped down from the spruce tree they were hiding in. “Tubbo,” the fawn looked up and gasped. He hesitated before running over and jumping into their arms. The three hugged for a long time but Tubbo was the first to speak, “Why did you leave me?” Corpse held tighter onto his family.

“We were scared.” 5up spoke, he was always more vocal.

“Phil’s not scary! You guys and Techno would get along great! He also grew up in a ring and he knows how scary they are!” Tubbo exclaimed, “Come with me!”

“We can’t. Listen, Tubbo, we wanted you to come with us.” 5up ran his fingers through the boy’s clean hair. “But - I can’t - I,” Tubbo paused, “They gave me a name and they fed me and Wilby is teaching me how to play music and Ranboo’s teaching me to read and Tommy hugs me when I’m scared and I’m sorry I just can’t leave them.” 

No one spoke for awhile and then Tubbo continued, “Phil is building another room because Sally is gonna move in when the baby is born and so then I won’t have a room so they're building another one. You can stay there with me! Please just give it a shot?” 5up sighed and Corpse elbowed him.

“No - we can’t, Tubbo.” 

Tubbo had a feeling 5up would say that, he sighed. “Will you come back?”

“Yes.” Tubbo wasn’t sure if he believed them. 

They all said goodbye and Tubbo watched his brothers forged in blood and fighting disappear into the forest. Why did they always leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh   
> Fun Fact:  
> I completely zoned out writing this and I have no idea what I wrote ahaha hope it was good


	19. DH-04’s return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // blood, gore, animal murder

Tubbo didn’t feel like playing anymore. He heard his friends laughing in the distance, he sighed and began to walk in a random direction away from his home and the lake. Tubbo wasn’t sure where he was going - he just needed to get away. 

As Tommy pinned George to the floor, his mind began to wander to his fawn friend. When Tubbo usually went off he would’ve returned by now and the sun was going to set soon. He lost interest in play fighting with George and looked longingly into the trees. 

Ranboo - who was trying to draw one of the dragonflies that flew around the pond - picked up on Tommy’s mood shift. He walked over to his friend and grabbed his hand. “What’s wrong?” Ranboo whispered. Tommy hummed and spoke honestly, “I’m worried about Tubbo. He should be back by now.” Ranboo frowned. Tommy was right; usually Tubbo would’ve been back by now. Tommy then decided, “I think I’m gonna go look for him.” Ranboo nodded. 

“I’ll go too.” Tommy shook his head.

“If Tubbo is lost - which he most likely is because he’s stupid - then it would make no sense for us all to get lost. You should stay in case we get murdered.” Ranboo nodded - he wasn’t sure about the ‘getting murdered’ part happening but Tommy’s logic was sound. “Bye Ranboo.”

“Bye Tommy,” and Tommy scampered off into the tree line. 

Tommy sniffed the air and immediately picked up on Tubbo’s smelly scent - he still didn’t like how strong it was. Tommy groaned - of course Tubbo had gone in the completely wrong direction of everything. He immediately set off after Tubbo’s scent.

Tubbo was lost to put it simply. It was getting dark and he was lost. He looked around desperately for familiar places, listened for the sound of the stream and the frogs but heard nothing. Tubbo ran around like a headless chicken searching for anything but he found nothing. Eventually he slumped against a tree and like any lost 11 year old who just had people he thought of like brothers leave him - he cried.

Tommy was lost. Tubbo’s scent got really confusing after a while , it was like he began to run in circles. Tommy tried to follow it but he just got confused and now he was lost. So, like any lost and feral 10 year old raccoon hybrid - he screamed. 

The sun was setting when Tubbo heard a rustle in the bushes. He looked up and saw a wolf. The wolf was white and red irises that Tubbo could barely make out because of its wide pupils. The wolf was cute. It was cute until it sniffed the air, it’s pupils contracted and the wolf charged at Tubbo. He was caught off guard and barely reacted fast enough to put his arm out to shield his throat. 

Tubbo’s instincts built up from the ring kicked in. He grabbed a rock with his other hand and smashed it into the wolf’s skull. The wolf whined and let go. But Tubbo wasn’t done yet - DH-04 wasn’t safe yet.

The wolf ran and DH-04 chased. It lead him into a small clearing surrounded by rocks - someone else was there but DH-04 had to deal with his immediate threat. He launched himself off a nearby rock and jumped onto the back of the wolf - successfully pinning the wolf down. DH-04 pressed his elbow into the wolf’s neck, cutting its supply of oxygen off. He then scrambled around for another rock and when he found it he brought it down onto the wolf’s skull over and over again.

Was this what happens in the meat house? Tommy thought to himself as he watched his friend brutally murder the wolf. When Tubbo was done, it was like the boy Tommy knew returned because he immediately started crying over the dead animal. Tommy rushed over and hugged him, not worried about the blood getting onto his clothes.

Tommy knew he’d never forget the sight of the dead wolf with its skull bashed in and gore all over the forest floor but he also knew he’d never forget the crying Tubbo in his arms that he had named personally. Tubbo was his responsibility and he’d protect Tubbo from everything - including Tubbo’s own power. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh again :[  
> The mcyt community kinda do be toxic :[ /nbh   
> Um anyways I want to do another short story like the Ludwig one  
> If anyone has any requests for ccs please lmk :] I might make a separate book for it too if you guys like it  
> Also Tubbo doesn’t have DID in this or anything; I just wanted to show that his instincts took over but he’s still the same person  
> Fun Fact:   
> Giraffes chew on old bones for calcium  
> (A lot of other animals do too but I want to make the giraffes feel special :] )


	20. Techno is the Blood God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // gore

Techno’s ears twitched when he heard the scream, distinctly Tommy’s scream. He sighed and dropped the wood planks he was carrying to Phil. “Hey Phil! Tommy’s in danger I’m gonna go rescue him - wanna come?” Phil frowned - processing the words Techno had just so casually said. Phil then yelled, “Of course I want to help, he’s my son!” The two set off in the direction of Tommy’s scream. 

It was dark when they eventually found him. He was clutching Tubbo to his chest who had a nasty - wait is that a dead wolf? Phil rushed over to the two boys and Techno inspected the bludgeoned to death wolf. Phil checked them both over for wounds - only finding the bite on Tubbo’s arm. Techno could guess who had killed the wolf as Tommy had no sort of skills like that. The boar feared for what would’ve happened to Tubbo had he stayed in 2B2T or MCC any longer - the boy might’ve ended up like him. 

Phil cradled Tubbo in his arms while Tommy weaved between his legs on all fours. They made it to the house, happy to see Ranboo alive and well sitting at the dinner table. Phil dumped Tubbo in the seat next to Ranboo and went into the kitchen to get medical supplies. Tommy sat in the chair next to Tubbo and held his hand, sniffing gently at the wound. The white spots on his arm had been stained red and the wound still hadn’t stopped bleeding. Ranboo grabbed hold of Tubbo’s other hand - defensive hand holding was the greatest thing the boys knee. Phil returned and gently grabbed the crying child’s arm and applied disinfectant rather generously onto the wound. Tubbo whined and flinched away but Phil’s strong muscles were no match - the man had explored most of the world, was currently building a whole new room onto their house and was 42; Tubbo had no chance. Phil wrapped the arm up with a bandage and kissed the clip that held it together. 

Phil then lifted Tubbo up into his arms, forcing the other boys to let go of his hands, and mumbled words of approval into his ear. He took Tubbo upstairs into the room he usually shared with Wilbur and tucked him in. Tommy followed into the room after and crawled up onto the bed. “You sleeping with Tubbo tonight, mate?” Tommy nodded and yawned, curling around Tubbo and wrapping him in his arms. “Okay then, goodnight Tommy; goodnight Tubbo.” Phil closed the door as he left. 

Ranboo didn’t like sleeping alone so when he found out that Tubbo and Tommy were sleeping together - he immediately rushed over to join them. Phil laughed at the desperate scramble Ranboo did to get under the covers. 

Phil went back downstairs to have a cup of tea, surprised to see Techno sitting at the table, hands laced and two cups on the table. Techno ominously spoke, “Phil, we need to talk about Tubbo.” Phil sighed and sat down next to Techno. “You saw the wolf, correct?” Techno continued, “The things brains were spewed out across the floor. What kind of 10 year old can do that?” 

“The same kind of 10 year old that grew up in 2B2T.”

“He’s not safe, Phil. It’s only a matter of time before-” Phil’s eyes widened at what Techno was suggesting. In his anger, he stood up, “No! Because you’re dangerous too, Techno! Prime - Ranboo’s even dangerous. Your name is the Blood God-”

“And his is the Blood Fawn!” Techno too stood up.

“If you’re suggesting to kick him out then why can’t that same logic apply to you!”

“Huh?” Techno looked confused, “Why would I want to kick him out? I wanted to see if we had any budget for him to see Puffy.” Phil’s cheeks went red out of embarrassment. “Oh Prime - I’m sorry, Techno. I’m just a little on edge.” Techno snorted, he knew he was dangerous but therapy really helped him and maybe if Tubbo gets earlier treatment he won’t end up like Techno. 

“Alright - I’ll schedule an appointment with Puffy tomorrow. Goodnight, mate.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nap :] (still sleepy tho)  
> So excited for Tales from the SMP!! Gonna be epic!!  
> Fun Fact:  
> Centaurs?? Perhaps GREEN centaurs?? Who knows.
> 
> Very messy  
> Ily <333  
> My word count low key kinda slacking 0_0


	21. Sapnap is dangerous

“Sapnap! Stop that! You’re hurting George!”

“Sapnap! Stop! You’re gonna break it!”

“Sapnap! That’s dangerous!”

Sapnap, don’t do this - Sapnap, don’t do this. That’s all Sapnap ever heard from Bad and it made him feel awful. The panda hybrid was the last of the children Bad and Skeppy started fostering. Skeppy was barely ever around - he was the owner of a diamond mine and had to stay there and mind the operation. Bad was always home since they had no need for him to work, he tended their vegetable garden and the chickens and that was all he did - beside telling Sapnap how inferior he was to the others.

Besides being the last to be fostered; he was also the youngest at 13. George was the oldest at 18 - how a 13 year old could hurt an 18 year old that much baffled Sapnap and Dream was 16. Sapnap always felt estranged from them all. Dream and George knew each other for much longer and they were closer in age. They weren’t mean to him or anything; they were all best friends but sometimes they’d talk about things Sapnap didn’t know anything about and so he felt left out. 

Sapnap tried playing with the other kids his age from school but because of how he naturally plays, he ended up hurting one of the humans and got ostracised from them. No one would sit near him, no one would talk to him and the teachers would flinch when he raised his clawed hand to ask a question. They were over 20 feet away! How would he ever be able to reach them?

So Sapnap didn’t put up his hand in class and he didn’t try to speak to anyone; he sat at the back of the class and looked out the window. And that just so happens to be what he’s doing now. Sapnap watched the people go by, barely catching what Mr. Jenkins was saying about hybrids - even though he was a human and had no experience in being a hybrid. 

Sapnap’s class overlooked the pathway that led into the school from the main road. It was hardly ever used during the day; only used by the ground workers and patrolling teachers making sure no naughty kids had decided to bunk. Today though, he saw 3 people walk down the path, a boy wearing a patchwork sweater and Sapnap assumed his parents. The boy looked around his age - were they getting a new student?

His suspicion was confirmed when Mr. Jenkins was called outside by the principal. When his teacher came back, a boy followed in after - the same boy from before. Mr, Jenkins asked the boy to introduce himself. The boy stood confidently in the centre of the room with the widest smile and started speaking, “My name is Karl Jacobs, Karl is spelt with a ‘K’ and I moved here from Sadge Town. I can’t wait to get to know everyone this year!” Mr. Jenkins then told Karl to find a seat. There were seats empty next to him and an empty seat next to Red. Karl looked around, made eye contact with Sapnap and then strode like he owned the place to the seat next to Sapnap. He dropped his bookbag down and fell into the seat - still as happy as can be. Everyone gasped, including Sapnap, no one had ever wanted to sit next to him before. “Are you sure you want to sit there, Mr. Jacobs?” Karl nodded and pulled out his books and the lesson continued.

“What’s your name? It’s only fair since you know mine.” Was Karl really talking to him? “Um, it’s Sapnap,” He whispered, not making eye contact and making himself a lot smaller - less opposing. 

It was lunchtime. They had different recess schedules so that the older kids didn’t interact with the younger one therefore Sapnap spent his lunchtimes alone. He was going to his normal spot - a bench away from everyone so he didn’t get on anyone’s nerves. Sapnap took out his lunch bag that Bad had packed full of veggies and bamboo that Skeppy had gotten by the mine. Sapnap was peeling the bamboo stick with his skilled claws - knowing exactly how to from instinct. He was so zoned out into the peaceful process that he barely noticed Karl walking up to him until he had plopped down next to him. “Hello again!” Sapnap flinched and fumbled to catch the bamboo stick. “H-hello,” Sapnap was so nervous - his heart was beating out of his chest. “Do you mind if I sit here?” Sapnap looked at Karl then at everyone watching the two of them - they were probably worried he’d have an incident again, which was totally understandable. “Umm, I think you should go with the humans umm - I’m dangerous and-” Karl laughed. 

“You’re not dangerous!” Sapnap blushed and scooted further away. “I know danger and you’re not it, Sapnap.” 

“But-” 

“No.”

“Okay,” Karl wrapped an arm firmly around Sapnap.

“We’re friends now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um-  
> Yeahhh Sapnap is cool  
> Kids suck  
> (Also Sapnap is an unreliable narrator)  
> THANK YOU FOR 5K BTW AAAAAHHHH <333  
> Also!! Dropping a short story in the other book soon 0_0 as in like in like idk an hour?? 2 hours?? Hopefully??  
> Fun Fact:  
> I forgot the fun fact I AM SO SORRY


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // hallucinations, torture

They had scheduled an appointment for Tubbo who was incredibly nervous. He had never been to a therapist before and he didn’t even know what that was. Tubbo, Tommy and Ranboo had told their town friends about Tubbo going to therapy with Puffy.

“Oh! I’ve been to her! She’s really nice, she’s probably the best doctor I’ve ever been to.” Tubbo froze - did Dream just say Doctor?

Memories of the Doctor flashed into his mind. All the torture he had been put through, the experiments, the screaming and all the people who had their lives taken by him. Was all this really just a trap? Were they going to kill him after all? Tubbo started to hyperventilate - every shallow breath he took him transported him back into the Other Place. As he looked around he saw 5 Doctors all reaching toward him - trying to drag him into the ‘consultation room’ as the Doctor had described it. Tubbo screamed and desperately tried to get away, his back hitting the warmth of the cell wall but his back didn’t hit anything. There was no wall there. He fell backwards and everything began to become clearer.

There was an endless sky above his head.

_ He wasn’t in the Other Place. _

Tall Spruce trees surrounded his field of vision.

_ He wasn’t in the Other Place. _

He heard the sound of the rushing stream and were those voices?

_ Tubbo! He was by the lake. He wasn’t in the Other Place. _

Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s hand and hesitantly entered Tubbo’s field of vision. He had never seen Tubbo so scared before - so scared of him. Tubbo’s eyes flicked over to Tommy and the fawn smiled. “Tubbo!” Tubbo winced at the loud noise and clutched at his head. Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s other hand and turned to Ranboo and the others, “I think we should go home now.” Ranboo nodded and helped Tommy lift Tubbo up, they waved goodbye to Dream and the others and began their journey home.

“Dad! Something’s wrong with Tubbo!” Phil rushed over to see what was wrong. After checking his boys over for injuries he asked, “What happened?”

“Tubbo went all weird and screamed - I’m surprised you didn’t hear it must be because you’re old - and then he fell and he says his head’s sore.” Phil checked the back of Tubbo’s head for any blood and came up empty handed. “I can’t see anything.” Phil sighed, “How about we all have a lunch break, yeah? Have some juice.” Tommy cheered and pulled Tubbo inside. Ranboo thanking Phil before following after.

“Tommyyyy stop! My head hurts.” Tubbo rested his head on his forearms that were resting on the table and squeezed his eyes shut. Phil had given them their freshly squeezed apple juice and the boys were all sitting around the dinner table. Phil and Techno had gone back to work on the new room. It would be on the bottom floor, a new door being made for the wall by the fireplace. The loud banging of hammers against wood only made his head throb harder and Tubbo whined.

Tommy held Tubbo’s hand a little tighter and lowered his voice when he spoke to Ranboo - hoping that’d help. Yet Tubbo still continued to whine. “What’s wrong?” It came out harsher than Tommy intended. Tubbo whimpered again and responded in a shaky tone, “Too loud.” Tommy sighed and looked to Ranboo for advice - he was definitely the smartest out of the 3 of them. Ranboo shrugged, “We could go outside?” Tommy smiled, stood up - his chair making an awful noise against the floorboards and cheered. “Ranboo you’re a genius! Let’s go!” He grabbed Tubbo and Ranboo’s hands and pulled them out of the house.

Tubbo’s eyes began to hurt from the extreme sunlight, he shielded his eyes as he stumbled after Tommy and Ranboo. They eventually stopped in the meadow Tubbo usually went to. Tubbo collapsed into the soft grass stomach first so he didn’t have to see the sunlight. Tommy and Ranboo sat next to him on either side and spoke in hushed whispers about how excited they were to go into town for Tubbo’s appointment. Tubbo definitely wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT happy with this but I needed something to ease into the next chapter so here you go ig  
> Fun Fact:  
> The reason why white rhinos are called white rhinos is because in Afrikaans ‘weit’ means wide (referring to the white rhino’s square lip as opposed to the black rhino’s triangular one) and it kinda sounds like ‘wit’ which means white so they got called white rhinos :]


	23. Tubbo goes to therapy

It was school time for all the children of Snowchester but the cobbled paths were hardly empty. People were hard at work in the town and travelers from far off lands seeked shelter in the town. If you traveled over Snowchester’s mountains you’d reach the coast so plenty of travelers would seek refuge in Snowchester around springtime. 

Phil, Tommy, Ranboo, Tubbo and Techno were all in town today - hiding their hybrid features under thick cloaks - heads down, arms covered. They only pulled their hoods down when they entered Puffy’s building. Puffy was already waiting for them by the entrance- must be a slow day.

“Hello! It’s great to see you again, Techno!” Puffy gave Techno the biggest hug, causing Tommy to laugh. She turned to Phil - did the polite nod that all respectable adults know how to do, “Phil,” and then she shifted her focus onto the children, “And who might you three be?” Tommy was the one to answer her question, him being the most confident, “My name is Tommy, that’s Ranboo and that’s Tubbo.” He said, indicating to the boys shifting behind Tommy for protection.

Tubbo was so confused. This was nothing like the Doctor’s room in the Other Place. The walls were painted a salmon pink colour. There were drawings all along the walls and the room was just generally very bright. “How long do you think you’ll need?” Phil asked. Puffy hummed and scratched her chin, “Probably an hour or so.” Phil nodded.

“Right! Then me and the boys will be off! We’ll come fetch him soon - bye Tubbo.” All three of the young children looked frantic at the fact they would be separated - something bad always happens when they weren’t all together.

“What-”

“C’mon, Toms! Off we go!”

“No-” But Phil was having none of it and soon Tommy and Ranboo were pushed out of the building like stubborn donkeys. Tubbo watched his support system being taken away from him, he slowly turned to Puffy with wide eyes and shaky legs. “Are you ready to go inside?” Tubbo wasn’t.

The room was cozy. It was on the second floor and Tubbo could hear the noise from all the people down below. The room was painted a baby blue colour and white - it made him feel calm in a strange way. Puffy had him sit down at a desk and she sat down opposite him. There was this weird object in the middle of the table that looked like hardened mud. “Do you know what this is?” Puffy pointed to it with a warm smile that felt so genuine. Tubbo shook his head - he was still so afraid. “It’s called clay - you can make whatever you want with it. Do you want to try?” Tubbo was curious, he naturally was so he tentatively nodded yes. Puffy’s smile widened and she tore off a piece of the clay - huh was that possible? She then motioned for Tubbo to stick out his hands, which he did, and dropped the clay into Tubbo’s hands. He looked up at her for the next step. She bent her hand around the clay and Tubbo’s fingers and squeezed. Tubbo’s jaw dropped. The clay didn’t fall apart like mud, it stuck together and so he squeezed more - this was amazing!

“How about you try to make something?” Tubbo nodded and thought of things to make. He decided to make a cloud as he didn’t know the limitations of the clay yet. The cloud barely looked like a cloud but he was proud of his first creation. Tubbo looked to Puffy for approval. The sheep hybrid nodded and praised him. “Now why don’t you try to make something that reminds you of home and explain it to me.” Tubbo made a frog. He told Puffy about the book Ranboo had read during the snow time and how happy it made him.

Time flew by quickly and soon Phil was back to pick up Tubbo. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah! I got to make things! And I made a frog and a cloud and it was really fun.” 

Maybe therapy wouldn’t be too bad he clutched tighter onto Tommy and Ranboo’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 chapters today :[ I’m tired from TOTSMP last night..   
> ily <333  
> Fun Fact:  
> Duikers (a really cute small antelope you should definitely search /gen) sometimes eat meat!   
> Duiker is pronounced Day-ker :]


	24. Karl isn’t here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // intrusive thoughts, depression, downplaying said depression (idk if that’s triggering but I’m putting it there - it mainly comes from a lack of understanding, not in a mean way)

School wasn’t as hard as it used to be for Sapnap now that he had Karl. The two were inseparable, everywhere Karl went - Sapnap would follow. It was how Karl met Quackity and Purpled. He still refused to roughhouse with them, in fear of hurting and losing them but they were his friends and he was happy.

Today was different though, Karl was late to school and Sapnap was getting worried - Karl was never late to school. 

Karl was absent and Sapnap was worried. The panda hybrid was worried that Quackity and Purpled wouldn’t want him around without Karl there - maybe it would be best if he didn’t try and stayed in the classroom? He didn’t want to get hurt and have that awkward tension knowing that Quackity and Purpled didn’t want him there and only cared about Karl. He’d just stay in the class then.

And Sapnap did. He didn’t leave the class when all the other kids did or when the teacher did. He just pulled out his carefully packed lunch and scribbled in his schoolbook. Quackity and Purpled didn’t come looking for him, which confirmed his suspicions about them only wanting to be around Karl. Sapnap had a feeling that would be the case and his ears lowered at the realisation.

When the bell rang and they were allowed to leave, Sapnap was just barely choking back tears. He was one of the first out and the first to get home. He ignored Bad who had greeted him by the door and charged into his room - slamming the door behind him. He flopped down onto the bed and cried into his pillow.

Dream and George were waiting outside the school for Sapnap to exit but their foster brother never came. Had something happened? Was he in trouble? George and Dream both decided to investigate by going to their brother’s classroom. Sapnap wasn’t there but his teacher was so they asked him if he’d seen the panda hybrid. “He was the first to leave - looked to be in a hurry.” George and Dream both frowned at the new information; Sapnap was never in a rush, he liked to take things slow because he had a tendency to forget and lose things. They thanked the teacher and walked home in worried silence.

Bad was in the kitchen preparing a meal with plenty of bamboo - in fact almost all of it was bamboo (it was just bamboo). “Hey, we’re home - is Sapnap here?” Bad hugged each of the teens hello and nodded, “Did anything happen at school? He won’t let me in his room and I think he’s crying.” Bad seemed incredibly worried - everyone was. Dream was the closest to Sapnap so he took it upon himself to deliver the food and try to talk Sapnap.

Sapnap had stopped crying by now, he had taken up staring at the ceiling as intrusive thoughts about how no one loved him. He heard a knock on the door but couldn’t be bothered to say anything.

“Can I come in?” Dream received no answer so he went in anyways. Sapnap looked awful. He had tears staining his fluffy cheeks and clouded eyes. “Sappy? What’s wrong? Did something happen at school?”

“Everyone hates me,” Sapnap mumbled out with tears building in his eyes, he couldn’t meet Dream’s eyes out of shame of being so useless. Dream sat down on Sapnap’s bed and put his hand on Sapnap’s knee, “No one hates you, Sapnap.”

“But they do!” Sapnap snapped, “Everyone hates me! No one cares.”

“I care, Sapnap. George cares, Bad cares and your friends care too.” Where did this come from - Dream couldn’t help but think. “No they don’t.”

Oh. “And why’s that, Pandas?”

“If they cared they’d come looking for me.” Dream was still confused and urged Sapnap to go on. From what Sapnap told him, he was the most popular in his grade. 

Sure Sapnap had lied to make sure his family didn’t worry about him and sure he was a very convincing liar but he was telling the truth now. “Everyone hates me, it's just facts. Karl probably hates me too.”

“What - but you have so many friends?”

“I lied, Dream!” Sapnap sat up and glared directly into Dream’s eyes, “I have no friends - only Karl and he’s probably just my friend out of pity.” Sapnap flopped back down on the bed. Dream was so confused all he knew was that Sapnap was popular and was very friendly. “But - huh?” Why would Sapnap lie - what even happened?

“I’ve never been popular. Let’s just say human skin is a lot easier to scratch than hybrid. Ever since then I’ve had no one, everyone avoids me, even the teachers are afraid of me! And when Karl came, he was the nicest anyone has ever been to me at school. I even made new friends because of him. He wasn’t here today though and I knew they wouldn’t care if I was there or not and I was right. I stayed behind in class and no one came looking.” 

Dream thought this new information over. “Do you share your class with them?” Sapnap shook his head. “So how were they supposed to know that you were at school? They definitely didn’t know Karl wasn’t at school and they didn’t go looking for him. They probably thought you both were absent.” Sapnap’s cogs began to turn.

“So they don’t hate me?” Dream nodded.

“Here’s some food - eat up.” Dream left the plate in Sapnap’s lap and got up. He was halfway out the door when he added, “And never lie to me again, okay? I love you.” Sapnap loved him too.

“Is he alright?”

“Yeah, just teenage angst.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates  
> Executive dysfunction ahaha ;-;  
> Fun Fact:  
> Pollen sucks   
> Allergies whyyyyyy


	25. Tubbo is missing something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // blood, bullying

Tubbo, Tommy and Ranboo were excited, they had gotten permission from Phil to go to school! Tubbo and Ranboo were way more nervous than Tommy but they were both just as excited. Because of Tubbo’s complete lack of education he would be in a grade lower than everyone else so he’d be alone.

Phil dropped them off at school and they were so happy to see their friends waiting for them - Sapnap had promised they would hang out during break. “Bye boys! Be safe, okay?” Phil hugged them each goodbye and waved them off. He was incredibly nervous that something would happen but Wilbur was in town so everything would be okay. 

“Sa’nap!” Tommy yelled as he ran over clumsily - he wasn’t used to wearing stiff shoes that wouldn’t bend the way he wanted them to like his worn winter boots. Tubbo truly looked like a newborn fawn as he stumbled after Tommy. Ranboo tripped once but otherwise he was okay, he was used to wearing shoes but couldn’t remember why.

Sapnap, Dream and George laughed at how clumsy the three were. They were city boys who’ve always had to wear shoes unlike Tubbo who had never worn shoes before last winter and Tommy who got sensory issues from wearing shoes - he’d put up with them if it meant he could go to school. “Hey guys, are you ready for school?” 

“Definitely big man! We were born ready!” Tommy grinned.

When the bell rang Dream and George split off going into the main building - Sapnap was supposed to go that way too but he promised to show the forest children where their classes were. Grades 7 and below had a different building and Sapnap was in Grade 8 now. He led them around the back of the building and across the field - pointing to where they would meet at recess. 

“All you gotta do now is find the room with your grade number on it. Tommy and Ranboo you’ll be in 5 and Tubbo you’ll be in 4 - if I’m not mistaken.” Tubbo let out a nervous exhale, he wasn’t ready to part ways.

“Bye Sa’nap - thanks for the help, big man.”

“No problem, good luck!” And Sapnap left.

The three were wandering down the corridor hand in hand looking for their classes. They found the fifth one first which meant Tubbo was left alone to find his one. Tubbo stood just outside the 4th door, his sensitive ears could barely pick up on a conversation through the door, “Hybrid… dangerous… safe…” Tubbo opened the door.

There was a man standing at a blackboard - Puffy had one in her office, it made an awful noise to write on. “Ah! The new student!” Tubbo shyly nodded and wandered inside. If Tubbo was better at understanding tones maybe he would be able to pick apart the bitterness underneath the kind exterior. “Your name is Tubbo, correct? And you’re a deer hybrid?” Tubbo nodded. “My name is Mr. Marigold. You’ll be sitting by my desk.” The way the man spoke kind of reminded Tubbo of the ringleader but he shook that thought out of his head. Tubbo walked over to Mr. Marigold’s desk and sat in the chair opposite to his. None of his peers were near him. 

“That’s wrong.”

“What’s the answer? No - that’s wrong.”

“You’re doing that wrong.”

“That’s a simple sentence not a compound sentence.” 

Tubbo grew frustrated easily and being told he was wrong every minute made him want to cry. Tubbo was so excited when the bell rang - he’d get to see his friends. He packed all of his things up and took out his lunch that Phil had packed. Just as he was about to leave though, he was pulled to the side by a group of boys. “Wow! Look at his antler. Can we touch them?” 

“No-” Tubbo tried to say but they started touching them anyway. Tubbo tried to pull away but he was sandwiched between two boys. “Woah, that’s so soft.” One of the boys said.

“My dad hunts deer,” Tubbo’s eyes widened and his heart raced, “And he said that it doesn’t hurt to break off a deer’s antler - I wonder if that’s the same for it?” The boys grinned to each other and pulled Tubbo a different way to the way he came. All while the teacher watched.

They took Tubbo to the back of the building where no one went and pinned him down. Tubbo kicked and cried but no one came. One of the boys pushed the back of his head into the gravel, he felt the sharp stones digging into his scalp. Another boy grabbed the base of his left antler while another one began to pull. Tubbo screamed - this felt awful. Another boy put his hand over Tubbo’s mouth - how many were there? Too many. 

The boy’s laughed and laughed and eventually the antler snapped off and blood started pouring from the soft velvet. Tubbo hyperventilated. He saw them holding his antler above his head, letting the blood drip into his eyes. The boys eventually left him, taking their trophy with them. Tubbo curled around himself and sobbed. His head felt awful and he felt incredibly off balance. Tubbo wanted to go home. He was going to go home.

He got plenty of strange looks from people but no one reached out. Even though Snowchester prided itself on being welcoming to hybrids, they’d never actively help one. That was made very apparent that day. Blood poured down the side of his head and matted his hair, he had empty clouded over eyes and his school clothes were dirty and torn from the manhandling.

Techno was taking a break on the porch, tea in one hand, book in the other. He had been working on painting the new room all morning and was quite frankly tired. Phil was inside making sandwiches for the both of them.

Techno didn’t expect to see Tubbo, one antler missing and blood still pouring from the wound, stumbling up the path to their home. Techno rushed forward to his friend’s wounded son. “Tubbo! What happened?” Tubbo collapsed into Techno’s arms and cried, Techno still wasn’t good with emotions and awkwardly pat Tubbo’s back.

“I made tomato and lettuce since- Tubbo?” Phil dashed over food forgotten on the porch. His wings protectively wrapped around his family as he inspected Tubbo. 

“I never wanna go to school again!” Tubbo cried.

  
  
  


“Huh - I wonder where Tubbo is?” Tommy was getting nervous, even though recess had just started, he was incredibly worried for his small friend. It was roughly 10 minutes later when Tommy smelt blood and Tubbo. Then he saw the worst thing he thinks he’ll ever see. A group of roughly 6 boys with one of them holding one of Tubbo’s developing antlers - blood still pouring from it. Tommy saw red and growled the most animalistic growl his friends had ever heard. Ranboo saw it too. 

Tommy clawed and bit at the boys while Ranboo latched onto the one holding Tubbo’s antler. Sapnap was just angry so when the teachers tried to pull Ranboo off of the boy - he didn’t help. Only when he heard the bone start to crack under the pressure did he do what Techno had taught them. Stopping Tommy wasn’t as hard but Tommy had definitely done a lot of damage to the now sobbing fourth graders. Sapnap’s friends were shocked at the true power hybrids had.

Let’s just say that they were thrown off the campus almost immediately and Phil would definitely be receiving a very angry representative from the school. 

That day, Tommy had decided that all humans were horrible until proven otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still feel pretty bad but much better than yesterday   
> (Medicine Pog!) :]  
> Thank you for all the support!! It’s much appreciated!  
> School starts in like a few days (aaaaaaaaaa) so I’ll probably only be able to post once a day or every two days (school is very stressful for me ahahaha and requires a lot of attention)  
> Fun Fact:  
> Tubbo wasn’t actually in any pain apart from the pulling, deer aren’t actually hurt when their antlers are cut off :] he’ll just be emotionally scarred forever


	26. Wilbur’s broken tail

Almost all of the progress Tubbo had made in the last 7 months went down the drain. He refused to go into town and never left Tommy’s sight. His antlers were still growing thankfully but now he was incredibly off balance and they had to bandage the stump to prevent flies from getting to the wound. Tubbo hated how unsymmetrical they were and his family had had to stop him multiple times from pulling the other antler off. 

Tubbo barely ever left the house now and he refused to go down to the lake, he didn’t want anyone to see how ridiculous it looked and could barely manage that his family knew. 

Tubbo waved goodbye to Tommy and Ranboo from the porch, the 2 were going down to the lake. When they were out of his sight, he yelled back into the house, “I’m going to the lake with Tommy and Ranboo!” And left.

Tubbo wandered toward the meadow with his head down and collapsed in the center of it. He watched the clouds race and the bees fly overhead, choking down tears. A quiet sob left his lips as he thought about how much of a nuisance he must be to everyone in his life.

Wilbur and Sally were back in the house by the snow-capped mountain. Sally had 2 months left of her pregnancy and had gotten very particular about things. Wilbur was desperate to please his girlfriend and make life easy for her so when she almost cried for lavender he immediately went in search of the herb. Wilbur remembered that lavender grew in the flowering meadow and so that was the first place he went.

Wilbur didn’t expect to see Tubbo shaking and crying in the middle of the field. “Tubbo?” He tentatively called out. Tubbo stilled and Wilbur took that as an invitation to move closer. “Tubbo, what are you doing out here?” Wilbur had heard about Tubbo’s antler but he seriously hadn’t expected it to affect him this much. Wilbur sat down next to Tubbo and messed with the young boy’s hair. “Is it about your antler?” Tubbo nodded and whined. “Aw, come here.” Wilbur pulled Tubbo into his lap and held him close. 

“Let me tell you a story,” he rubbed his hand comfortingly along Tubbo’s back, “When I was younger, when Tommy wasn’t even born yet and we were still travelling the world. Techno and I were playing around the wagon while Phil was collecting water nearby. We were jumping around the wagon when I eventually growled. The horse obviously spooked and started running. My tail just so happened to be right in the wheel’s path.” Wilbur grabbed his tail and Tubbo’s hand, making Tubbo feel the incorrectly healed bones. “I know it feels awful to have something like that happen to you, it feels like the worst thing ever. I couldn’t move my tail for a few weeks and that’s one of the main ways foxes communicate. My balance was all over the place and I still can’t move it the same as I did before.” Tubbo had stopped crying by now, “But thankfully, in your case your antlers will be fine when you shed them this winter.” Wilbur ruffled Tubbo’s head and Tubbo laughed.

“Thank you, Wilbur, that means a lot.” Wilbur nodded.

“Now! Since you’re here do you wanna help me pick lavender?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more characters and the ever amazing cannibals 5up and Corpse in the future >:]  
> Also I can’t wait for Wilbur to come back in smp lore  
> And Ranboo lore that is supposedly as complex as fnaf lore  
> Fun Fact:  
> More than half of the world’s wild cats live in jungles  
> Question:  
> Do you like the current speed at which stuff is moving? Should I speed the lore up?


	27. The Elder’s story

5up drowsily woke up. His head was sore and the world was spinning. He groaned and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes only to find he couldn’t. 5up struggled against his restraints, he was tied to a chair with his hands and feet bound to the legs of the creaky wooden seat and a cloth in his mouth which prevented him from calling out.

Corpse was still asleep next to him but seemed to be waking up. The other was flung into the same wild panic when he felt the restraints. They struggled and whined for roughly an hour before a small cat hybrid wandered in with food. The hybrid squeaked when they saw that the pair was awake and ran out of the room. The room smelt earthy and calming, there was a small window high up and a large door that appeared to lead outside. The room felt like the inside of a hollowed out tree - maybe it was.

It was barely a minute later when another figure entered. A tall man who seemed to be part horse judging by the four legs and two arms. The man was wearing some kind of purple armour that covered his chest and a crown made of creeper scales and gold. “Hello.” His voice screamed power and he was holding the plate of food again. “My name is Sam and I’m the warden of the Holy Land. You have trespassed and killed onto our land, by the rights of Prime we should punish you by death. But the elder saw untapped potential in both of you and shall allow you to keep your lives if you join us.” 

5up and Corpse were really back into a corner here, huh?

Of course as the opportunists they were, when a week had passed and the cat hybrid from before had allowed them freedom, they immediately tried to escape. Sam locked them back up immediately - they didn’t even exit the room.

5up and Corpse got to know Sam and Ponk - the cat hybrid - quite well over the next few weeks. Sam had grey fur with green speckled into it and ears similar to Tubbo. Ponk was a tabby cat hybrid with a very strange accent. 

It was 2 months into their stay when they were allowed to leave the room. The Holy Land was beautifully untouched with towering trees that had homes in the roots and the branches. The people were all hybrids of some kind. There were no humans on sight as it was supposedly impossible for a human to find this place. 

They went through rigorous training for the next 8 months. They learnt compassion, respect and control over who they were. The raging hatred in their souls was quelled by the serenity of this peaceful land. 5up had also been taught to farm by some of the residents and Corpse was taught how to spin thread. They were both good at their jobs and as protectors of the holy land. Hunting wasn’t allowed and though both would prefer meat they were fine with what had to be offered. 

Even though they had found peace, they still yearned for their fawn who was still trapped in the land of the humans. The elder, a deer hybrid himself, could sense the pair’s trouble and one day had called them to his throne. The elder was roughly 200 years old, Prime had given him the gift of longevity as long as he served to protect the Holy Land. The elder stopped shedding his horns every winter when he was 100 years old, they had been growing ever since. “My children - what bothers you so?” 5up sighed and Corpse spoke, “Elder, there is a fawn who we love like a brother. He was taken from us and when we found him, he had changed so much.”

“He was no longer our fawn, he smelt of others. The new people he’s with stink of humans. We want to go back and save him.” The elder hummed and began in a croaky voice,

“Let me tell you a story of my younger brother. We were both tasked by Prime to protect the Holy Land by Prime itself. I had gained the gift of longevity while he received nothing. When we were facing off against foes I had begun to be reckless for I knew I would live. He on the other hand was fragile, he could die.

My brother grew jealous as I grew more powerful. My inability to die made me famous while my ungifted brother who had faced the same monsters as I had had been cast to the side. 

Because he was so mistreated by us he left - in the dead of the night, black wings carrying him far away from the Holy Lands.

He traveled to the humans and told them tales of all the monsters he had defeated. A kind barmaid had taken a liking to him and he to her. They fell in love and I never saw him again. Just because we grew distant and he found a new family does not mean we aren’t brothers or don’t care about each other anymore. I still love him and I know he loves me. So don’t be downtrodden that your fawn has found a new family but don’t leave him like I left my brother. 

When the first snow falls, travel to him, he’ll need you.”

5up and Corpse mulled over what their elder had said. 5up then spoke, “What happened to your brother?” The elder smiled a tragic smile filled with turmoil.

“As it turns out, he too was given a gift. He was also given longevity. Although I can’t die from wounds, I still age ever so slowly to my death. He on the other hand can die to injuries but will never age. His gift became more of a curse for his kind soul. Forever falling in love for his lovers to die over and over again.”

“That’s sad,”

“That’s life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally think that Ghostbur actually wrote the books so that when Alivebur was revived he’d know what had happened to his country while he was gone 
> 
> The elder is a different type of deer to Tubbo btw  
> Tubbo is a fallow deer and the elder is an elk
> 
> ALSO I really want Ranboo and Dream to switch places in the prison, I think that’d be really cool
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> Squirrels are omnivores


	28. Phil is very strong

Tommy wasn’t sure what to do when Sally and Wilbur came home with a baby after two days at the hospital. 

The baby was called Fundy and he looked almost exactly like a fox. The only thing human about him was the general shape of his small body - designed to walk on two legs. Wilbur was very protective over Fundy, he’d growl and snap at anyone other than his wife who went near their baby - Phil said it was normal. Fundy was born in late summer, early autumn when the leaves on the deciduous trees had just started to golden and fall off. 

Tubbo’s velvet had also begun to shed which was very scary for the family. The velvet came off in clumps and exposed bone. It was quite disgusting - Ranboo had vomited. Techno and Phil had helped pull off the velvet and dispose of it. The new antlers were sharp and Tommy was bad at learning lessons around sharp things.

When Wilbur’s instincts had eventually easened their grip on his mind, he began to allow the boys to hold Fundy. Tommy loved how fluffy the baby was. He also remarked the smell that Fundy gave off, it smelt like hay. Phil called it puppy-smell and said by the end of next spring he’d stop stinking up the house. Ranboo enjoyed playing peekaboo with the giggly kit. Tubbo loved holding Fundy in his arms while they both fell asleep listening to Wilbur’s music. 

The first two weeks went swimmingly. But then, when the last leaves cascaded from the branches, Fundy started to cry and he wouldn’t stop. Nothing would stop the baby and it was unbearable. Everyone was put on edge because of the near constant crying and whining - winter would be rough.

Tommy, Ranboo and Tubbo were all playing by the lake again. The lake had frozen over now due to the first snowfall about a week ago and Tommy had a brilliant idea. “Why don’t we race across the lake?” The older boys weren’t there that day. They all agreed and lined up on one side of the lake.

“Ready, set, go!” Tommy was the first on the slippery ice, he scrambled on all fours to get to the other side, Ranboo and Tubbo followed after him. Ranboo had much better balance than Tubbo who’s antlers were still at an uneven length. Tubbo tripped and that not fully formed, already cracked ice and fell through into the freezing water. Tubbo screamed as he scrambled to get up. This was his first time interacting with ice and he only learnt how to paddle last summer - the shock from the cold water nullified the basics he’d learnt.

Tommy and Ranboo screamed and cried for their sinking friend. They tried to reach out for him, to pull him to safety but they couldn’t reach without falling in themselves.

“Tubbo!” 5up and Corpse were on their way back from the Holy Land. They were currently feeding a cow who hadn’t migrated to the warmth, sadly. Both boys' heads shot up at the desperate plea. With only a nod they were chasing after the noise - something was wrong with Tubbo.

Techno was in the meat house, cutting up the meat into more manageable pieces when he heard the screaming, this was different to Fundy’s crying - this sounded like Tommy. Techno grabbed his cleaver and ran, ignoring Phil’s order to wait for him.

The sight of Tubbo drowning stunned 5up and Corpse - was this what their elder had warned them of? 5up scrambled, taking off his coat and boots, he was an Arctic fox, he could do this. 5up inched his way along the ice while Corpse tried to console the two crying kids.

Tubbo was running out of energy, the water freezing his muscles. It was too much, Tubbo couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move, Tubbo fainted. 5up desperately scrambled to get to Tubbo in time and just barely managed to grab hold of his antler.

Techno just arrived and dropped the bloody cleaver into the snow. “Hold on!” Techno yelled to 5up who was trying to pull the drenched boy from the ice. “Phil!” Techno yelled, the phantom hybrid could safely get them. 

Phil scrambled down the mountainside to get to Techno, “I’m coming!” When Phil saw what was happening, he practically jumped into flight. “Alright, kid! Give me your hand, I’ll lift you up!” Phil commanded. All but Techno were surprised by Phil’s strength. Phil gently dropped both boys onto solid land and touched down next to them. “Let’s get him inside,” Phil panted and picked Tubbo up. 

Tommy wouldn’t leave Tubbo alone - he felt so guilty. They were both bundled up by the fire now and no one, not even Phil carrying two warm cups of tea was allowed near the still shivering Tubbo.

Thankfully Fundy had stopped crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I was supposed to write stuff  
> Um yeah  
> Here you go :]  
> Fun Fact:  
> Whale eyes. Just. Oh my goodness they are so pretty. Wow.
> 
> Also just to clarify; the elder is an Irish Elk not just a plain ol’ elk :]


	29. 5up’s plants

Tubbo had grown sick from the icy water. He had an awful cough, raging fever but a chill no cozy fire or warmest blanket could fix. To say everyone was worried would be an understatement. They kept Tubbo away from the new parents and the newborn in case whatever he had was contagious. Tommy though, refused to leave his side. 5up and Corpse trying to stay as close as possible too. 

They were running out of options, nothing in Techno’s books was helping and Tubbo was deteriorating. 5up had been taught basic herbal medicine and seeing as none of the potions were helping, he decided to give it a shot. “Corpse, we’ve still got the Witch’s Butter and the Ghost Cosmos, right?” Corpse grunted and took their backpack into the kitchen. “Yeah, we also have Feverfew and Lovage.” Corpse pulled out the pouches of dried plants and dumped them onto the table, he also took out a mortar and pestle. 

5up pulled certain amounts of the plants into the mortar. Ranboo entered the kitchen after being kicked out of Techno’s study, “What are you doing?” He sniffed the plants only to recoil at their strong smells. 5up was pouring fresh water into the mortar, “I’m making a remedy I was taught in the Holy Land.”

“The Holy Land?” 5up nodded.

“It’s a place of sanctuary for hybrids - protected by Prime itself.” 5up stepped away and Corpse began to meticulously grind the herbs into a paste while 5up boiled the kettle. “What’s this stuff for?” They were both used to questions, a lot of children took safety in the Holy Land. “It’s for Tubbo, to make him feel better.” Ranboo nodded.

“Can I help?” 5up gently smiled but shook his head no and thanked Ranboo for the offer. They then mixed the paste into the cooled water which turned it green in colour. Corpse was the one to take the cup to Tubbo while 5up showed Ranboo some of the plants and told him what they did - he had a thick book full of plant species. 

“Tubbo,” Corpse sang and both boys groaned for different reasons, Tubbo because everything was too much and his head hurt, Tommy because he just woke up. “I have something that’ll make you feel better, do you think you can drink it for me?” Tubbo groaned again but opened his mouth, eyes still shut - he was too weak to open them. Corpse gently cradled Tubbo’s head and poured the mixture down his throat. The fawn choked a bit but it went down relatively easily. When Corpse was done he dropped Tubbo’s head back down onto his pillow. Corpse noticed that Tubbo’s antlers were beginning to fall off, it was a good thing that they were falling off so early because that meant they could grow back equal.

Corpse said goodnight - even though it was midday and shut the door. He went back into the kitchen and joined 5up and Ranboo’s conversation about plants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Explaining the Fun Facts (NOT CLICKBAIT PLEASE READ I BEG):  
> Nature conservation and animals are a big thing for me! I really want to share my passion for animals with people. Yesterday (and today) I watched this streamer named Maya’s fundraiser for her animal sanctuary (alveussanctuary on Twitter (I think))   
> She managed to raise $540k and as a long time viewer of hers, that’s absolutely amazing!   
> I just wanted to share how amazing that is that people are actually passionate about animals - I was honestly beginning to lose hope in the world.  
> What she does is amazing because she’s managed to make a quite a few people who’ve probably never thought about their impact on the environment, care and I think that’s every conservationist’s dream.
> 
> My updates are going to slow down a lot because of school next week (I have really bad social anxiety and school really drains me) but I’ll try keep up with a schedule.
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> You’re all so amazing and my motivation to keep writing this silly little book thing. Thank you so much from the depths of my heart!  
> Also! Bloodybelly Comb Jellies are really cool! You should search them up! /safe


	30. They know what they have to do

Thundering hooves down a traveled road. Horses turning at a sharp bend, the people on them still staying steady. A small settlement of barely 20 hybrid refugees. The hunters went faster, arrows loaded and tips covered in orange fire. Children’s screams and mothers’ sobs as they were put to crosses and burnt. Dead bodies trodden over by unfazed horses as the hunting party continued on.

  
  
  


“Tommy, give that back!” Tubbo chased Tommy around who had gotten ahold of one of his sheds. Tubbo had been painting flowers and bees onto the antlers and planned to give them to Corpse and 5up. Tommy’s thieving hands grew restless though and he just had to have one. “Tommy! Stop! Don’t you dare wash it,” Tubbo’s tone had gotten darker when his raccoon friend made his way into the kitchen. Luckily, Phil was in the kitchen and picked the squirming raccoon up and explained to him why he couldn’t wash the antler.

Their winter days were incredibly peaceful. Fundy had learnt to walk on all fours and would yip for attention. He rarely cried anymore which made winter a lot easier. Tubbo had gotten better with the help of the medicine the elder had taught 5up and Corpse. Tommy was becoming a lot more instinctual after Tubbo’s sickness and so was Tubbo. Some days the two wouldn’t talk at all, only responding in bleats and yips. Ranboo had spent a lot of time learning from Techno and when the snow thawed he’d be joining Techno on hunting trips. 

Everything was peaceful during winter, until Phil came back from town one day with a dark look bending his usually happy features. Tommy and Tubbo were in one of their moods and greeted Phil warmly, when they didn’t get a greeting back the fraction of human grew concerned. “5up! Corpse!” Phil yelled, he followed the sound of their voices to the kitchen and placed down three posters onto the table. 

Two said ‘wanted’ in big letters and had sketches of 5up and Corpse on them and the other asked for information on hybrid settlements, all three offering 1000 gp. The boys’ faces hardened as they processed this new information. “You’re from the Holy Land, correct?” Both nodded, “You’d best return then, the spell protecting it fades with the leaves of the trees, they’re sitting ducks.”

5up and Corpse set off in the cover of the night.

“I thought the king stopped these raids.”

“This isn’t the king, Techno and besides that man has no control over this country. He’s weak willed and the general is truly the one in charge. As long as he is alive, we’ll never be safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for not posting :[  
> School is already super stressful and so many responsibilities have already been dumped on me (frick having a mom who works at your school and tells you how much the teachers hate you but then everyone relies on you so much because you work behind the scenes)  
> Really really sorry  
> Fun Fact:  
> Chocolate cosmos smells like chocolate


	31. Phil brings news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // yelling at children

“It’s for your own good, my king.” Screams muffled by cloth and skin burning against rope and a door slamming shut.

Phil was in town today, Fundy had chewed through all of the children’s socks so he needed to buy more for them. This was risky with the increase in hybrid hunters but Tommy’s toes had started going blue and Tubbo hadn’t stopped shivering. 

Phil kept his head down and everything concealed as he looked out for new smells and sounds, the town was particularly dead even for the middle of winter. Usually there’d be people shoveling snow and children running around, happy to not have school - but now there was nothing.

Phil walked into the tailor’s store and shopped around for the perfect kind of socks. The socks needed to be perfect or else Tommy wouldn’t wear them - being part raccoon meant he was very sensitive to the feel of clothes. After Phil found the perfect socks and got a few more pairs for the other boys, he made his way over to the lady working the counter.

She was definitely from the squalors. Her clothes were raggedy, her brown hair looked like it hadn’t ever seen a brush. She had a permanent look of disgust Phil hadn’t seen in a long time - she probably came from the Capital. He laid the socks down onto the table and put down the correct amount of coinage. As the lady counted the coins to make sure it was enough, she spoke in a sickened tone, “Soon we won’t ‘ave to serve you lot anymore.” Definitely from the capital.

“And why’s that?” Phil kept his tone honey-sweet.

“Cause the king’s come to ‘is senses an’ ‘e’s takin’ away your rights.” She spat. 

“Is that so - well pleasure doing business, I’ll be off now.” Phil took the socks and left. 

He told his children about the news. They’d probably have to leave - Tommy and Tubbo were distraught. “But Corpse and 5up! They won’t know where we are!”

“And Sa’nap and Dream! Please! We can’t go!” Ranboo was shocked out of his mind - he didn’t want to leave either, none of them did. 

“We don’t have a choice!” Phil yelled and the whining ceased, “We’ll be killed, or taken away or worse!” It was silent for a while as everyone took in this information. Then Tommy screamed, stomped his foot and shouted words he didn’t mean, “I hate you!” He ran up the stairs and a door slammed.

Wilbur took Sally’s hand in one hand and cradled Fundy in the other and they too went upstairs. Techno made his way into his study where he would write a note and leave a compass that Phil would receive the next morning. Tubbo and Ranboo were tucked into the beds downstairs to give Tommy his space. 

And as they all drifted apart from one another, each and every one of them dreaded what the future would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> You get to decide now who you want the main focus to be! Which character’s tale do you want to follow?  
> All will be covered but one will take the spotlight and that’s your decision :]  
> (If you lot don’t decide - I decide for you! >:[ and I am bad at deciding on things!)
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> You’re more likely to be killed by a vending machine than a shark  
> (Those cuties get hate for no reason like have you seen a puff adder shyshark??? Adorable!)


	32. Techno’s big journey

Techno made sure everyone was asleep before he left through the window of his study. His note to his family lay on the table as well as a magically infused compass. Techno quietly made his way into the meat house where he collected a key. The key was a dark purple, almost black and had a wither skeleton bone fashioned into a skull. He left his hunting tools but took a few arrows and headed up the side of the cliff overlooking their house. Techno turned to say a silent goodbye to his family before setting off up the frosted mountain. He was doing this for them - he needed to keep them safe.

Snow crunched under Techno’s boots as he made his way deeper and deeper into the woods and up the mountain. He reached the old broken wagon and took a sharp right. The red ribbon wrapped around the spruce tree - take a left. Techno could now hear the sound of water dripping from icicles and followed the sound. 

An icy waterfall frozen in time hiding a cave entrance behind it. The river somehow led into the lake - the one that Tubbo fell into. Techno inched past the icy curtain and into the even colder cavern. Stalagmites met stalactites in a dance of gravity. Techno followed the wall deeper into the cave where he was met with a heavy iron door. Techno dug the skull key into the lock and heard the clicking mechanisms of the lock. He pushed against the frozen door a few times before it swung open. 

It revealed a room made of black stone and obsidian. An armour stand stood in the middle of the room, illuminated by a glowstone block underneath it. The armour was infused with magic making the one dull black metal now shine purple with the strongest of enchantments. Techno put the armour on and wrapped his deep crimson cloak around his shoulders, using the emerald Phil gave him as a button. He then grabbed the old king’s crown from its resting place on a wither skeleton skull, put it on his head and left. 

The capital, Pepega City, was a long ways away but he could and would do it - he had a general to kill.

  
  
  


Tommy was the one who found Techno’s letter. He was looking for the man like his dad had requested. Tommy screamed - like any raccoon boy would do when they lose their not-brother-brother. Phil came rushing in followed by Wilbur. While Wilbur comforted Tommy - Phil read Techno’s letter.

The house would definitely be different for a while - if they chose to stay there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the letter to the 2nd book in this series :]  
> I also made a map!! (I’ll post that there too)  
> Also!! Tubbo won!! But I wanna write about Techno now >:[ so it’ll be one Tubbo and then one Techno till the next major arc :] 
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> Dolphins like getting high and can have longstanding gay relationships (though the old yucky scientists will never say it like that because they let their stupid heteronormative ideals get in the way. Like don’t humanise animals - sure. But then also don’t get upset that those animals don’t fit in your heteronormative head >:[ ugh) anyways! 
> 
> Dolphin gay :]


	33. Phil isn’t around anymore

The house felt empty without Techno. The young boys were lost without him. Techno had taken on the role as a mentor for all of them in some way. Tommy saw him as this powerful man who would take on the world to protect him and his adoptive brothers. Anytime Tommy found himself in a spot of trouble - Techno would be there to save him. Ranboo saw Techno as a teacher, the pig hybrid taught him to hunt and helped him with the hard words he didn’t quite understand. Tubbo looked up to Techno - Phil had told him about how Techno came from a similar place he did and had the same issues. Tubbo aspired to be like him. One thing all of the boys could agree on was that Technoblade was their brother.

Wilbur, Sally and Fundy left next. They didn’t leave like Techno however. They opted to say goodbye upfront leading to even more tears from the boys, begging them to stay. Phil had grown distant - he couldn’t muster seeing another one of his children leave him. Wilbur had got this big idea that if Twitch would be so horrible to hybrids as they are right now - he’d make his own country. A country built for hybrids by hybrids. So with his recently declared wife and furry ball of joy, he set off to find new land. 

The house built to hold 10 now only held 4. 

Tubbo hated how empty it was. Phil constantly busied himself with ‘adult things’. The man would leave them at home the whole day and come back in the dead of the night when the boys would be curled up by the fire Tommy had somehow managed to make. This had been going on for a week now and the boys were mentally exhausted, scared and lonely. 

“We should follow him and see where he goes,” Tommy whispered into his brothers’ ears. 

“What if he gets angry?” Ranboo whispered back, clutching tighter at Tubbo. The fawn was still asleep snuggled between Ranboo and Tommy - it was always a mission to get the deer up in time. “So?” Tommy snapped back, his ears flattened as he allowed his anger about being abandoned take hold, “What’s he gonna do? Disappear for longer?” Ranboo didn’t have an answer immediately, thinking of excuses.

“We can’t leave Tubbo though and he won’t wake up before noon. You know he’s still weak from the ice.” 

“We’ll just leave a note.” Ranboo sighed and gave in, he always succumbed to peer pressure. 

Breakfast was tense. Phil tried to make conversation with the two that were awake but Tommy would have none of it and Ranboo would do whatever Tommy did since Techno left. If Tommy didn’t talk to Phil - Ranboo wouldn’t either, even if it hurt.

“I’ll be off now - be safe.” When the boys heard the front door click shut they rushed to get everything in order. Ranboo wrote Tubbo the note while Tommy got their boots and coats. Both boys gave Tubbo a platonic kiss on the forehead goodbye before leaving. 

  
  
  


Tubbo slowly woke up and yawned. It was cold and silent. “Tommy? Ranboo?” Tubbo tentatively called but received no answer and his heart rate began to climb. “Tommy! This isn’t funny - where are you guys?” Tubbo had searched everywhere and in his desperate panic to find his brothers, he didn’t see the note on the small table in the lounge. 

Tubbo inevitably found himself cowering under Tommy’s bed amongst all of his treasure, shaking and crying.

  
  
  


Tommy and Ranboo followed Phil’s scent passed an old wagon and a tree with a red ribbon tied to it. They were led to a frozen waterfall with a cave behind it. The boys could hear the sound of metal rhythmically clanging against stone. Tommy and Ranboo slowly made their way down the darkened cave system. They reached the end, past a door made of iron to see Phil. He had a weapon they’d never seen before and was smashing it against a black rock. The boys looked onwards, curious at what the man was doing. When a piece of the hard rock finally broke off orange liquid began to flow from it like sap from a tree. Phil quickly poured water over the wound, a steam sound echoed through the cave and more of the rock began to form. 

They watched as Phil lugged the rock into a bag, along with the weapon and picked up the torch. Tommy’s eyes widened - Phil was leaving and they were going to get caught.

To say Phil was mad would be an understatement. The anger soon turned into concern for all 3 of the boys - more specifically for Tubbo who definitely had abandonment issues.

But Tommy had had enough of his dad and the hot headed raccoon gave into pure instincts and bit Phil. When the blood began to pool around his sharp teeth Tommy realized what he’d done and immediately let go of his grip on Phil’s arm. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the crying boy repeated over and over again as he tried to nuzzle into Phil’s chest and arm.

Phil and Ranboo both stood there shocked at what had just happened. Suddenly Phil wrapped his arms around Tommy and pulled Ranboo into his embrace as well. “It’s okay, Tommy. It’s okay. It’s all gonna be okay. I’m sorry I’ve been so distant - I should’ve taken you three into consideration.”

“You were very mean.” Tommy mumbled after he calmed down a bit and Ranboo nodded in agreeance. Phil laughed a hearty laugh and pulled the boys in closer, chirping softly. “I was very mean, wasn’t I?” The three were silent for a long time before Phil pulled away. “Now how about we go back to the house and I can make some stew?” The boys nodded. Phil took each of their cold hands - they forgot to wear gloves into his and they walked back home.

Tubbo had fainted and hadn’t woken up from under the bed so he didn’t hear the door open and his name being called. Everyone was freaking out though looking for Tubbo. Tommy was eventually the one to find him and wake him up. And after an hour of tears and everyone talking through their issues - the family of 4 (6 deep in their hearts) had their stew.

  
  
  


A half built nether portal stood ominously against a cave wall - waiting for its completion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish Ranboo played Little Nightmares last night/yesterday:[ it’s my favorite series but I completely understand him not wanting to
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> The Southern White Rhino’s population is increasing!! Now they’re listed at near threatened rather than endangered! (Old news but still exciting nonetheless) :]


	34. Techno and the mare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // blood, murder

Techno had stolen a horse a week ago when he passed through a small town he didn’t know the name of. It wouldn’t matter in the long run about the crimes he committed because when you’re going to kill the corrupt leader of a government that has done nothing but wrong you - stealing a horse is nothing.

He’d be arriving in Chatterton in a few days. The horse stopped moving - she was tired. It was understandable that the bay mare was tired, they had been walking the whole day. Techno jumped off the horse with a huff and grabbed her reins. He looked around for a place they could stay for the night off the trail. Thankfully, they were deep in the woods, trees surrounding them for miles on each side. He pulled the mare off the trail and to the left. Techno set up camp with ease, snow that infests his land isn’t as thick up here. 

Techno was awoken by the horse braying in pain and yells. His eyes shot open and he grabbed his sword and rushed out of his tent. His horse was being held down a few meters away. She had a sword held against her throat. There were seven men around the horse and 4 more were charging towards his tent. 

So much happened in the span of 5 minutes - it was all a blur. Techno took the four men out easily and when he turned to attack the other men - the sword was plunged deep into the horse’s throat. He couldn’t remember killing the men but his voices were chanting stronger than they had in years and blood splattered the white snow and the forest floor. 

He collapsed next to the horse and took her heavy head into his arms. She was breathing hard and there was no way he could save her. He watched the life drain out of her eyes before eventually there was nothing.

She didn’t even have a name.

Techno couldn’t bury her. It would take too long and he didn’t have a shovel. He did bless her though and covered her in a few rocks. Maybe if she was still there on his way back from liberating his kingdom, he’d bury her.

The voices had calmed to a low hum. It wouldn’t be long before they called for more blood again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaa  
> I’ve taken on so many responsibilities at school (honestly I’m doing more for that dumb school than the actual prefects do) 0_0   
> Updates will probably be like 3 times every week   
> Monday  
> Wednesday/Thursday   
> Saturday/Sunday
> 
> I’m still really motivated but this is my 2nd last year in school and these results are what decides whether I get into the university I want to go to so I’m putting more focus onto that :] (I also have to start working 0_0) 
> 
> Bye for now! Thank you for your continued support!


	35. Techno’s harsh truths

The snow had thawed completely now.

Techno hummed one of Wilbur’s songs as he marched his one man army over the small mountains that surround Pepega City. Chatterton was uneventful, mainly because the guards had already hit the town. Hybrid bodies tied to posts; some burnt and others starving to death, babies crying abandoned in the streets caked in blood. It made Techno sick.

Techno pulled his hood up again and made his way down the mountain to the Capital. 

Men and women clad in white armour marched down the streets. Techno managed to stay undetected in the city but there was no way he could get into the palace looking like a hybrid. Techno hid in a dark alley behind a few boxes and pulled out a potion from his satchel. It was a disgusting purple and brown colour. He popped the cap and began to drink the poison. 

It was a potion hybrid spies would use to hide their traits. His one was made to last a long time - at least a week but unlike the shorter more powerful ones he wouldn’t look like a normal human.

Techno coughed and groaned as the potion sizzled away his skin and reshaped his bones. He writhed and coughed up brown froth. This was one of the worst pains he had ever experienced. It was like lava from the lakes in the nether were being poured into his veins and his foolish heart thought to pump it to the tips of his fingers and toes. 

The evil transformation lasted roughly an hour before he coughed the last of the brown bubbles and his skin had settled. Techno was now a lot weaker - still strong but he’d have to be way more strategic. 

He had long pink hair and red eyes. His skin was milky so he could easily say he was albino and not get too many looks. His sword felt heavy in his human hands and his clothes felt too big. Standing was strange - everything was a tiny bit bigger. This would be a challenge but Techno could do it.

It was dark now - perfect. The guards were few and far between and there was barely anyone out. The moon was just rising between the tall buildings. The only noises were the clacking of metal armour. Techno managed to avoid all the guards even with his weakened senses - he thanked Prime that the moon was full and the city was dead. 

The palace was heavily guarded but Techno had done this before and he could do it again. Humans always make the same mistakes over and over again. Techno scaled a wall by the staff’s entrance and snuck in through the always unlocked door. The kitchen staff were cooking massive amounts of food, Techno assumed there was a banquet being held tonight. The king wouldn’t miss his clothes for one night. The staff were too busy to notice him and with the raggedy clothes he was currently wearing they probably would just think he was a stablehand sneaking a break. 

Techno found the King’s quarters with ease. He changed out of his travelling clothes he wouldn’t be wearing again and pulled his red cloak on - hiding the sword resting on his hip. Just as Techno was about to leave a maid came in. She was small, too young to be working - probably around the boys’ ages. 

She was a liability.

Techno charged forward and threw her away from the entrance before locking the soundproof door. His cloak made his movement even more fluid as he launched himself onto her, pinning the shocked girl with his sword. 

“Now - you won’t tell anyone I’m here will you? Or you’re dead.” The girl had begun to hyperventilate and cry but Techno couldn’t care - this was for his family. He tied the girl to the bed post with rope he had in his bag. He took out his crown too and placed it gently atop his head. 

“They’ll come looking for me,” the girl said when Techno was about to exit.

“Will they now?” He grinned and heard a small ‘mhm’ sound come from the girl. “Let me tell you something, kid. No one will ever care about you. You’re nothing but a maid to the upper class and you always will be. You’re an easy-to-replace child and nothing more.” Techno then left the room, leaving the scared child to herself.

As Techno expected, the general was holding a banquet for all the lords and ladies that supported him. The room was packed with soldiers and buegoise. If Techno 

could kill them all he would but he had one target tonight - the general. Anything to keep his family safe.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Trouble is brewing young ones. Prime is scared. It fears you three will not be enough to protect the Holy Land. It calls for us to revive the totem god, Foolish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh  
> I promised a chapter and I have delivered!!  
> There’s like issues with school that are really stressful rn so yeahhh but I’m kinda try keep to the update schedule I’ve set for myself  
> Also, if I don’t respond to comments it’s bc idk how to respond (without spoiling lol) but I really like reading what everyone thinks! :D
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> If a starfish is split into five pieces, so long as each piece contains part of the central disc, then five starfish will survive


	36. Chapter 36

The snow had finally thawed. 

Tommy hadn’t stopped asking Phil when Techno would come home. Phil thankfully hadn’t left home again. Tubbo’s antlers were growing in and Ranboo had found a proficiency in needlework. His long, delicate fingers could easily work the needle the way he wanted it to. 

It was nighttime now and the family were all sitting in their lounge doing different tasks. Tommy and Tubbo were coming up with a secret hand on the floor by the fire. Phil was reading a book with a cup of tea beside him that he’d periodically take sips from. Ranboo was leaning against Tubbo stitching up ‘antler protectors’ for his friend - he used the last antler as a measurement.

The family was at peace. 

Suddenly, a loud series of knocks at the door. 

No one ever knocked.

The boys all turned to Phil. Phil knelt down and brought them into his arms in one movement. His wings flew out to wrap around them protectively. The man looked each boy in the eyes (aside from Ranboo) as he spoke commandingly, “Do you remember the place where you found me? The cave behind the water?” The boys all nodded, “I need you to go there for me. I’ll be right behind you - I just need you to hide there until it’s safe. Don’t come out unless I call you, alright?” They nodded again, fear and determination burning in their eyes. 

The door was being bashed in. “Go!” Phil yelled and pointed to the back door.

Tommy was the first out the door, Ranboo and Tubbo trailing behind. The raccoon was on all fours while the other two ran on two pairs of clumsy legs. They ran, Tommy remembered the way thankfully while Ranboo had a very basic idea of the direction, the enderman grabbed Tubbo’s hand as the fawn had never been to the scary place.

The water was now streaming down the cliff face. The boys stood around for a minute, confused about their next action before Tubbo started taking off his jacket and shirt. “What are you doing?” Ranboo asked. 

“Take these and cover yourself so you can go in.”

“But you’ll be cold! And you’re still sick!” Tommy exclaimed and reached for his own jacket. Tubbo stopped him, smiled and shook his head, 

“I’ll be fine, it’ll just be for a little bit.” Tubbo wrapped Ranboo up in his coat and shirt (for extra protection) and they ran through the waterfall, getting completely soaked. On the other side, they rushed to get the extra layers off of Ranboo to make sure he doesn’t get wet - thankfully the enderman hybrid was completely dry. 

“Let’s wait at the back by the black rocks,” Tommy suggested. The cave was pitch black but thankfully all three of the boys had really good night vision so they’d be able to easily navigate the cave.

They waited in silence for Phil to come back. Each second felt like an eternity, worry rotting at the boys’ minds. They were huddled in a corner. Ranboo a bit further away as the other two were still wet. No one spoke, they were too scared to but when Tommy and Tubbo were eventually dry they brought Ranboo in their arms and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! This is really rough and I don’t like it but the next chapter will be better >:] 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support!!


End file.
